Are you scared yet?
by cupcake01
Summary: An old house... 2 CSI... what will happen? Based on Michael Jackson's „Ghost", but actually not a songfic, it's just the idea behind the music video. Please Review!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I'm back with an all new CSI story for you :) I really hope you'll like it, please don't forget to give me reviews and motivate me to write more ;) Oh, and one thing, as I my studies just began, I don't have that much time to update everyday, but I'll try as fast as I can.**

Summary: An old house... 2 CSI... what will happen? Based on Michael Jackson's „Ghost", but actually not a fanfic, it's just the idea behind the music video.

Other Information: My mother language is NOT English! Please just read over the spelling- and grammar mistakes I'll make ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or their Characters :(

And now, as always,

Have fun with reading :)

There it was. The house. Well, it wasn't really a house anymore... more something like a ruin. Or an old, very dirty castle. Greg shuddered and looked up at the old building. He and Nick had been called in about half an hour ago. It was already night, and there were no lights, except the light coming from the car and their torches. The house was really immense. Brass had called them because some kids found a body in there when they were playing hide and seek. It was obvious that nobody lived there anymore, and to be honest, it would be a perfect place for a Halloween- Sleepover. _Why did it just has to be a house like this?_ He thought.

Greg heard a sight beside him. It was Nick. He looks in a way like Greg was feeling right now: Not secure at all.

He looked at Greg. "So, shall we go in then?", he asked.

Greg still had his eyes on the spooky building. "Shouldn't we wait for back up?", he asked back. Usually, he wasn't that scary or something to be alone on a crime scene... but the unsub could still be there.

"Oh come on, it's going to be alright", the Texan said, grinning. "I'm sure there won't be any ghosts in there".

Greg looked at him. "I'm not speaking of ghosts", Greg said quietly. "I just... feel that something bad is around here."

Nick grinned even brighter. "Greg, it's just an old house. If you feel safer, we won't seperate and collect the evidence up together, although it would last even longer." Without anymore words (and Greg could see that Nick rolled his eyes like he was annoyed), he just went straight to the entrance door of the building. Greg sight. This is not going to end well.

**Aaaaaaaaaaand cut :) so, did you like the prologue? Are you scared yet? ;) Don't forget to give me a feedback on this, please :))**

**cupcake01**


	2. I'm a Genius

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the nice reviews I revieved for the prologue... So here's the next chapter, I hope you'll like it :) **

**Have fun with reading**

**cupcake02**

Nick knew he had been a bit rude to Greg. To be honest, the house didn't really look that inviting. As he was standing in front of the wooden entrance door, he turned back to Greg. The young CSI was pale.

"What are you waiting for?" Greg asked annoyed. He just wanted to get over with the investigation.

"Well, there's no door bell", Nick answered and pointed with his torch at the door. Now it was Greg who grinned.

"How do you think the children got in there when they wanted to play?" he asked back and just opened the door through a push with his hands.

"I know, it must be hard to be a genius", Greg smiled. Nick just rolled his eyes and entered in the house.

"You come, _genius_?" Nick asked. The smile vanished from Greg's face and he swallowed. He hesitated a bit to enter the... mansion, but then he followed Nick. He didn't want that Nick would think he was scared or something... he just didn't had a good feeling about this.

…...

As they entered the house, Greg was surprised. He had awaited something... with less cliche. Or at least, he _had hoped_ so.

There was a _giant_ entrance hall as they went through the door. The light of their torches couldn't even capture the whole room. Greg coughed. It was obviously very dusty. He recognized some spiderwebs on the portraits that hang on the walls. There were at least 10 of them, showing some men, women and families, from an elder century.

"Wow" Nick said quietly. Although he had not really raised his voice, they could here an echo through the room.

"Yeah, perfect place to play _hide and seek._" Greg whispered. He didn't dare to raise his voice... there wasn't really a reason, but it was just... unnatural to hear his own echo in this house.

"Did Brass said where the body was found?" he asked Nick.

"Yep, upstairs, in a sort of library. Let's get there and... do our work". Nick tried to sound motivating, but his voice was getting even more quiet as it already was. And Greg didn't overheard it.

Nick lighten through the room. He saw the outlines of a spiral staircase nearly at the end of the room, just beside another door, which probably led to the living room.

He pointed at the stairs.

"There are the stairs, I hope they're strong enough to hold us both", he grinned at Greg.

"Not funny", the younger CSI said, passed by his colleague and went straight to the wooden stairs. He looked up. Greg didn't want to go up there first, but Nick already treated him like a baby, and if he asked _him_ to go first, he would probably laugh at him. So he took the first step, and heard already a creaking sound, coming from the stairs.

"Greg, be careful", Nick said, suddenly more serious. He was already sorry that he treated the kid like that. He always acted like this, when something wasn't that... nice. He tries to kill it down with sarcasm and humor. Nick decided that he would apologize to him, when they will be back at the lab.

"I know how to climb stairs", Greg said quietly, continuing to get up. "I'm a genius, aren't I?"

Nick was about to say something, but then let it fall. He wasn't in the mood for an argument. And Greg was already upstairs anyway.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaand cut :) So, what do you think? Did you like it? Don't forget to leave an review behind, and I'd really appreciate your opinion, feedback, advice or other nice things you have to say to me or my story ;)**

**Cupcake01**


	3. Under Pressure

**Hey guys! Did I already mention how amazing you are? Thanks so much for the very nice reviews for the last chapter, I was really happy :)) So here's the next chapter, I hope you'll like it as well... I tried to make it a bit longer :)**

**Have fun with reading**

**cupcake01**

This was always the worst part of their work. As Greg climbed the stairs, he didn't had a good feeling at all. He never had. It was this part, where he was imagine how the body would look like, how the _human being_ has been killed; he never understood how a person could do this to another. There doesn't exist any kind of reason to _kill _somebody, no matter how many problems there might be.

Greg arrived at the long dark corridor of the first floor. He sighted as he lighten the hallway with his torch. He could feel that he stood on a carpet, and he could see that it was red.

No... this wasn't the original colour of the carpet. Greg shuddered. There were blood spatters everywhere! The colour of the carpet was a dark grey or something, but it was definitely sprinkled with blood traces. He was just about to turn around to tell Nick that he should be careful when he climb the stairs, but he suddenly felt something pulling his hair. Next thing he knew was that a obviously strong person held a knife on his throat. He wasn't even able to yell or warn Nick.

"One move and it will be your last", his attacker whispered in his ear. Greg recognised that it must be a man because of his dark voice. He didn't dare to move and just nodded. The man just pressed the knife against his throat even tighter.

"Now we will wait for your friend, and you two will play a little game with me", the man continued. Greg could hear that Nick already reached the upper stairs. The man pushed Greg some feet away from the stairs, so that they were standing in the middle of the corridor. Greg thought one second if he should take a risk and struggle, but the man already held his knife with so much pressure on his throat so he could feel blood dripping down.

_Please, let Nick get me out of here,_ Greg thought terrified.

As Nick followed Greg some stairs behind, he decided to be nicer to his young colleague. Of course he was sure that Greg wasn't insulted or something, but it seems that this place scared him... and it was scary to Nick as well. It was just that he hoped Greg could make an experience here and learn to be a bit more... relaxed. The kid was working nearly nonstop for the last three weeks, and he really needed a break. Hopefully they'd get out of here soon, then he'd ask Greg if he wanted to go out for a drink or something.

Nick finally arrived the last stairs

"Greg, where is..." Nick was just about to say when he arrived the corridor and saw it. A masked man, probably the killer, was standing behind his friend, wrapping one arm Greg's chest and with the other one... he held a knife on his throat. The man was taller than Nick, and his mask was... just scary. It was white and had small dark scratches everywhere. He was dressed in black, and his hands were covered with black leather gloves.

And then there was Greg. The man pulled the knife very hard against his throat, so blood was already coming out. Greg was pale, trembling everywhere and his eyes just... begged for help. It was clear that the kid must be absolutely terrified and so was Nick. _God, why didn't I wait for back up! _Nick thought and raised his gun.

"Whoever you are, stay away from him and drop the knife" Nick said in a loud clear voice. Now there was no time to panic, it wouldn't help Greg out of this situation.

"You are in no position to give me orders", he heard the man saying. The voice was dark.

Greg had to wince as the man increased the pressure of the arm on his chest, so he really had no chance to escape. He closed his eyes.

"Sir, we are Crime Scene Investigators", he could hear Nick's voice explain. "I think we can talk about this, if you just..."

"Drop your gun or the kid gets it", the man interrupted Nick. He was surprised. Usually, when somebody takes another person hostaged, they'll panic and then it was easy to convince them to release the victim. But this guy here... There was not even a sign of insecurity in his voice. Which wasn't a good sign at all.

Nick wasn't sure what to do. Greg was in pain, and it was obvious that the man was not going to release him, no matter what he'd say. But if he'd drop his gun, there wouldn't be any chance to get him free... at least not that soon.

"Sir, why don't you calm down and think this over", Nick finally said. He knew it was better to be polite, he didn't want him to get upset... or worse.

"What would you want to do with him anyway? There's no chance for you to get out if you..."

"Shut up!" the man suddenly said loudly. "I told you to drop the gun, or the kid will die. There's nothing to negotiate, nothing to talk about and nothing to sort out. Drop the gun and then you'll push it over to me. If not, he'll get the knife into his throat within three seconds."

Nick could see that Greg was already gasping in pain. Ok, maybe if he'd drop the gun, there was a chance to overpower him. At least he hoped so.

He dropped the gun and pushed it with his feet to the killer.

"Good boy", the man said. Although Nick couldn't see him grinning, he could feel it in his evil voice. "Now you'll go straight to where you wanted to investigate."

Nick looked at him in surprise. Why would he want them to go to the body? Why don't he just escape?

"You are not going to work in there, don't worry", the man continued. "We are going to have some fun instead".

And with that, he pointed Nick with nod to go through door behind them.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut :) Did you like it? I really really hoped you did, and please, don't forget to give me a feedback on this chapter. I really want to know what you think about it :)**

**Cupcake01**


	4. Your Worst Nightmare

**Hey CSI fans :) Are you already excited for the next chapter? To be honest, I have no idea where the story is leading to... I just have this song in my head and try to make a story around it... although it seems to be a bit difficult. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter and please continue to give me such nice reviews ;)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

Greg couldn't imagine that he would be _that _scared. He had surrived the lab explosion and then there was the beating, where he landed at the hospital as well. It was funny to see this man with his mask. Somehow he reminded him of these boys, but this guy here had no contact linses to cover his look. It was like he wanted his "victims" to look him in his evil, cold eyes.

After the man had pointed at Nick to go into the room, Greg still hoped that there was something Nick could do to save them. But it was clear, that there was no way out. The man had the knife with a hard pressure on his throat and Greg knew that his friend wouldn't risk his life at all.

As Nick went into the room, he wasn't prepared at all. Well, who'd expect that an obviously crazy killer would take hostage his collegue and kidnapp them both after all? _Nobody, but you should have at least expected that he'd be here, _was the little voice in Nicks head speaking in guilt. It was just horrible that he went by Greg, who was trembling and all pale, who had a knife on his throat and there as nothing he could do.

Nick opened the door and went in. With his torchlight he lighten up the room, and it was clear that this was the room Brass was talking about earlier. It was obviously the library, and there must be hunderts of books in there. The room wasn't _that _big actually but it was pretty high.

Nick sighted. There was a body lying besides an old wodden desk. A male, caucasian, probably in his late forties, person. The person looked horrible. Cuts everywhere, his throat was slashed most likely by the knife with that the man was threatening Greg.

As Nick was in the room, he turned around.

"What are you waiting for?", the man asked loudly and with a mean voice. "Sit down on this chair over there and tie yourself up with your handcuffs!"

Nick glanced at Greg for a moment. The kid was sweating, and there was slowly dripping more blood out of his throat, which wasn't good at all.

"Come on, can't you just let off the pressure? I mean, he wouldn't do anything that you don't want to, so why do you hurt him?"

"Because I can", the man said in his deep voice. "And now, go over there, sit down and tie yourself up. Otherwise I'll kill the kid right here in front of your eyes."

Greg was getting more pale, if that was even possible. _God, what if he would do anything to Nick, _he thought. He tried to look a bit more brave to signal Nick that he should do what the guy wants. Maybe he... would let them alone after all.

"Okay, I'll go there... but please promise that you will not hurt him".

"Man, you are one difficult guy!" The man said, suddenly in a more aggressive voice. "I just told you to sit down, is it really that difficult to follow my instructions?"

"No, I...", Nick wanted to say, panic started to came up. He really had tried to not make him upset, but obviously he said something wrong. And this was not good. Not good at all.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking!" the man exclaimed, still holding the knife at Greg's throat. "Maybe I wasn't clear enough, okay. I'll tell you once again: You are not in a position to make orders; it's me who'll do it and it's me who decides whether your little friend here is going to live or die. I just want to have some fun with you, so just sit down and enjoy the show!"

Nick just nodded. He didn't dare to say something anymore because he didn't want him to get even more upset. He went straight over the blood-covered boddy to the desk and sat down on the chair.

"Good boy", the man said from the door. "And now take out your cuffs"

Nick did as the man told him and put them around his right wrist. The other end was bounded at the armrest. He tried not to tie them very tight, but the man recognized this.

"Tie it up tighter", he ordered. "We don't want you to escape, don't we?"

He put the handcuffs tighter around the chair and his wrist.

He looked up. What was going to happen now? He hadn't really a chance to make fast movements, but he was still possible to escape if there was a chance. If the man really was as smart as he acts, then he must know about that fact.

As Nick looked up, he wasn't prepared for the next. Suddenly, without a warning, the man let off Greg's throat and pushed the kid violently against the desk, so Greg's head was directly landing on the edge of the desk. With a small scream he fell to the ground and was lying there next to the body, unconscious. Additionally to his blood on the throat, there was an also bloody and big head wound on Greg's head.

Nick was shocked. He really didn't expect this. He still thought that maybe there was a way they can... talk about everything, but this whole situation was getting worse and worse.

"NO!", he screamed, trying to get off his handcuffs. _Why did he had to make them that tight? _He tried to get up the chair, but couldn't even move it. Either it was to heavy or the chair was somehow stick on the ground.

"God, why did you do that? He hasn't done anything!"

"Well, he was, like you, at the wrong place, at the wrong time. But at the right time for me, since I can show you the fun now".

Nick shuddered. He tried to calm down to think straight. "But... what do you want with us? If you are that smart, you must know that our team is going to look for us soon. And they will find you."

"Don't be such a fool", the man said, still standing next to the door with the bloody knife in his hands. Nick could hear him grinning.

"I know that you didn't call for back up, and your team won't start searching for the next shift, which will last at least about six hours. Until then, we will find a way keep us occupied."

Nick looked up. What was the man going to do?

"Who are you?", he decided to ask. There wasn't really a sound coming out of his mouth, it was more than a whisper. The way the man spoke, just made him shivering even inside his body.

Suddenly the man came across the room, straight to Nick, who was trying to pull away as he brought his face closer to Nicks ear.

"I'm your worst nightmare" he whispered.

Then he laughed loudly, turned back and suddenly punched in Nicks face so he was unconscious nearly immediately.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand cut :)** **I always try to make the chapters longer, and I hope it's getting more excited for you... please let me know what to think and give me a review. I prefer nice once, but you can of course leave advice, criticism or suggestions for the next chapter. I'd really appreciate it, as always :)**

**Cupcake01 **


	5. Deal or no Deal?

**Hey guys :)) Yep, I'm here with an all new chapter for you... I'm sorry for not updating earlier, but I just started my studies at university, so I'm a bit stressed at the moment... However, I try to update faster for your guys since your reviews are all sooooo nice and motivating... You love me, right?...or at least my story^^ ;)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

_"Nick!"_

God, why does he had such a headache? Did he drink last night?

_"Please Nick, wake up already!"_

Couldn't Greg just keep his mouth shut? All he wanted to do was to sleep...

_"Come on, I know you can do it... Just... just say something so I can be sure you are okay."_

He just wouldn't give up...

Suddenly it hits him. The house, the blood... the knife on Greg's throat!

Nick tried to open his eyes. At first a wave of nausea was starting to come over, but at least he managed to blink away the dizziness.

"Greg?" he moaned. God, his head hurts so bad. What the hell happened to him? The last thing he could remember was the moment when the man pushed Greg against the desk.

"Thank god, you're awake!"

Greg's voice was hoarse. Nick tried to figure out where it was coming from. It was just so dark here. Obivously they weren't in the library anymore. Nick could feel that his hands where tied up behind his back and he was still sitting on a chair, but there was no desk in front of him. There was just... a dark room. Okay, it was a dark room, obviously made of stone, and not of wood as the rest of the mansion. He recognized a wooden door, though, right a few feet in front of him.

Nick turned around his head to his right side. And was shocked. Greg was sitting there right beside him, also tied up and sitting on a chair. The thing was, he looked _horrible. _There was a huge cut wound on his throat from the man's knife which was still bleeding a bit. He also had a bad headwound above his left eye. And he was so pale, Nick could see the fear, the uncertainty and... guilt in his eyes. Which was definitly not a good thing.

Nick swallowed and tried to concentrate. Greg was looking at him, and was obiviously worried.

"Nick, are you okay?" he asked quietly. He was just glad that his collegue was finally awoke and he didn't had to wait alone in the darkness anymore. This whole nightmare was just his damn fault... If he just had paid more attention... or had a chance to warn Nick...

Now it was too late, they were kidnapped by a crazy madman, with nothing left to escape and no hope that _anybody _would find them. Greg wouldn't blame Nick right now if he'd scream or yell at him... Or if he didn't want to speak with him at all.

"You ask if _I_'m okay?" Nick answered irritated. He nearly smiled when he had heard Greg's stupid question. _He_ wasn't the guy who was threatened with a damn knife on his throat!

"Yeah... I mean, you've probably a concussion and... this is all my fault" Greg whispered. The young CSI looked at the door in front of them. He didn't knew what to say that Nick won't be upset or that he could appologize for his behaving.

"Greg, stop right there" Nick interrupted him anyway. He tried to look him in the eyes.

"None of this is your fault... If it's somebody's fault, than probably mine for not calling for back up" He made a pause.

"I was so stupid to think we just can go in there and do our job, without having security here... I mean, you are my little brother, and I'm supposed to protect you, and I guess I really failed for this one".

Greg looked at him surprised. He didn't expect something like this.

"You are not upset that I... that the guy put us in there?"

"God, no, I'd never be upset..." Nick said. "Plus, it won't help us here to be upset or something at ech other anyway."

"Thanks... I'm just... I'm just scared, Nick" Greg said quietly, looking at the door again. Nick was just about to anwer something motivating when the door suddenly was pushed up. In the doorway there was the man. He wore his white masked again, and there was the knife from before in his right hand. Although Nick couldn't see the grin in his face, he knew that the man had a huge, evil smile on his face.

"Aaaaw, the boys are awake finally", he said in a joyfull voice. He was still standing there, and as long as there was this... distance in between them, Greg wasn't that terrified. Although he knew that this wasn't going to save him anyway... or Nick.

"What do you want with us?" Nick said loudly. He knew he just had to be brave. For Greg and for him.

"You just won't shut up, won't you?" The man's voice took on a more aggressive sound. He was still standing in the doorway, though.

Nick didn't know what to do; he didn't want to say anything wrong, but he just needed some answers. He looked at Greg, who was even paler than before. But at least he understood Nick's glance on him.

"Please, we just want to know why we are here. And where we are..."

Greg's voice fainted as the man approached the two men. Now he was standing about two feet away. Greg automatically tried to pull himself back, which was impossible because these chairs, too, were obviously sticked on the ground.

"You all keep asking the same questions" the man said. "Usually I'm a bit more annoyed. But since it's your first day here, I'll answer you three questions."

He turned to Nick, looked him in his eyes. Nick shruddered. What was the man going to do?

"I have a deal to suggest; I'm sure you want know some things by now, and I'm willing to answer them."

Nick was starting to get nervous. This wasn't going to end well, he just knew it.

"I'll answer three of your questions... if..." He turned away to Nick in Greg's direction and held the knife on his throat again. Greg held his breath. Not again! _Please not again_ he thought and closed his eyes.

"... you allow me to cut him one time for each question. And I decide where, of course. You have one minute to discuss this through."

Nick looked at them. Not at the man really, but at Greg. No, he didn't want to decide this! He just couldn't... this was his little brother, for heavens sake! He didn't even thought in a second to... immolate Greg so he just know the answers of questions that could be lies anyway!

"No!" Nick said loudly, his eyes still on Greg. Greg opened his eyes, tried to think clear with the knife on his throat. He could feel the man's breath on his face.

"Nick, please say yes" Greg whispered in his hoarse voice. God, what would he give for a glass of water right now! But he just had to say this, this was maybe the only chance to get evidence... to get out of here. Even if this guy was lying, it could be usefull for them. Maybe at least.

"Are you crazy? I won't let him hurt you! He has done enough, I'm sure we'll find out another way to get out of here..."

"No", Greg said, raising his voice in a serious tone. "We won't and you know that... Just say yes, ask the questions. I can handle it, I'm sure. And I won't blame you, let's just say, we'e quit. I brought us in here and I'll get us out of here. Just say yes, please." Greg tried to turn his head around to Nick, but the knife on his throat was blocking the way.

Nick struggeld with himself. No, he couldn't do this... it wasn't fair... Greg didn't deserve this! But... maybe it was helping them to get out... but, no...

"DingDong, time is up!" the man said in his cruel joyfull voice again. Luckily, for Greg, he let off him and turned back to Nick.

"Now, have you decided? Your little friend here has brought in some good arguments, I can say."

Nick looked at Greg. God, how should he make a choice? He could see that Greg nodded at him slightly.

"Your thinking time is over. Now tell me, do we have a deal?" he nearly sounded... excited. It made Nick sick.

He hesitated. This was the last chance, although he didn't really knew for what. He'll surely finds another way to hurt him, and maybe it was better if...

"Yes", Nick said quietly. He turned his head down as he didn't want to see the man's mask. Or Greg's hurt face.

"I'm sorry?" the man said in a loud voice. "I think I didn't hear you... You have to speak a bit louder! Aren't you a man, or what?"

Nick looked up. He didn't dare to do or say anything that made the man to make things going worse.

"Yes, we have a deal."

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut. Phew, this guy is really cruel, isn't he? Are you excited what will happen next? **

**Please don't forget to review and give me a feedback to this chapter... or on the earlier ones. **

**Oh, and thanks for the other reviews, adds and favourites so far, you guys are simply the best, to say it in the words of Tina Turner ;)**

**Cupcake01**


	6. The First Question

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter, and as always, I really hope you'll like it :) This is going to be a longer one because there were just so many things that I wanted to bring in this chapter... Well, you probably better read it on your own :)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

"Fantastic!" the man exclaimed happily. Nick shut his eyes. God, what has he done? This was not fair, this damn situation was not fair. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Wait!" Nick said as the man was aproaching to Greg again. The man held in, but he kept on looking at Greg.

"What? I thought it was pretty clear what our deal said, wasn't it?" the man said with a cruel deep voice. Greg started trembling, trying to keep calm. _Nick, just ask the damn questions, I'll handle it, _he thought. He ignored the stare of the man on him and turned his had to Nick, shaking his head slightly. _Please don't do something stupid!_

Nick saw the Greg shaking his head, but he tried to focus on the man.

"I... can't you just use me instead of him? I mean, why don't just Greg ask the questions and you can cut me? You... you'll have my permission".

"Nick, no!" Greg said loudly. _Damn, this was the thing with "stupid" he didn't want Nick to do!_

The man turned back to Nick. For one moment, Greg was even a kind of relieved. And he hated himself for feeling like that. Nick was his friend, his brother and even if they would have an argument or something, Greg would give his life for Nick's in any way. It was just so... difficult to focus on himself and on Nick. And now, it just got worse.

"I told you twice, boy. You. Are. Not. In a position to give me orders!" With every pause he made, he also made a step forward to Greg.

"Please, why does it have to be him?" Nick asked desperetly. He just _had _to try everything that would stop this guy to do anything with Greg.

"Is that already your first question? You should think first before you speak!"

Nick took a deep breath. He tried to concentrate, glanced over to Greg who was staring at the man's knife, with his big, terrified eyes.

"No... no this wasn't the first question", he said quietly. The man was now bent down to Greg, but his head turned to Nick. The knife was in his right hands all the time.

"Too bad. Now ask, I don't have time all the day." he said, suddenly in his aggressive voice.

Nick really tried to take his time, so the man would maybe get annoyed and just let off him. But the more he tried to think, he had a feeling that it could get worse. If that was even possible.

"Who... who are you?" he asked quietly, staring at Greg. Suddenly, the man grapped Greg's shoulder with his left hand... and approached the knife on the kid's right arm.

Greg wanted to push himself back, tried to struggle. But the ties and the man were just too strong, he felt the cold metal on his skin and one second later, a sharp pain on his arm. Although he _knew _that it was coming, he still was surprised about... how the knife could hurt him. He felt blood coming out of the cut, though he didn't thought it was that deep. Hopefully. As the man grapped his shoulder, he tried not to scream, pressed his upper teeth on his lips, and thought about that he won't let the man to have the plessure watching him in pain. Nick should be proud of him.

"Greg!" Nick screamed as the man was cutting Greg's arm. He was... amazed. He expected Greg to scream, or to wind in pain. But he was just... he just wanted to let this torturer getting over, and he didn't made a sound. Not even a moan! Nick was proud of the kid. How could this guy just to this to him?

The man finally let go off Greg who closed his eyes. Nick knew he had to concentrate now on what the man will say, it could be important to escape from here. He stared at the man, tried to look defiant. He didn't want the man to see a weakness on him.

"Well, that's my favorit part" the man explained, wiped of the blood on the knife at his shirt. _Greg's blood_, Nick thought.

"Maybe you figured it out, I'm kind of a... drama person", the man continued. "And maybe you figured it out as well that I'm the owner of the house" Nick nodded. He couldn't be sure that the man was telling the truth, but since he obviously knew a lot about the mansion, it just could be the owner. And the good thing was, that he said this in a way that Nick was sure they _still _were in the house, which was really good to know. And one question less to ask.

The man obvously wasn't finished yet. "I.. well, I can say it now as you guys are stuck with me anyway. The people who live around here are not happy with me. Well, I don't really know why, since I'm such a nice person, aren't I?"

Nick just stared at him. He didn't knew what to say to this.

"I really love this house here. I mean, it's big, it's comfortable, what else is there you want?" the man asked.

"Light would be a great idea", Greg mumbeled from the side. The man immediatly turned back to him, and Nick knew it wasn't a good sign. Why couldn't Greg just keep his mouth shut? Nick was, however, also amazed that Greg still had a little bit of humor in him.

"What did you just say?" The man asked him, aproaching his knife again to Greg's face. He tried to push himself back again, but didn't had a chance of course. Greg didn't answere, just stared at the knife in panic.

"Stop it!" Nick exclaimed desperatly. "You said I'm allowed to ask you three questions, that was the deal! Don't hurt him even more!"

Luckily, the man held in. "You're right", he said, turning to Nick again. "I'm sorry. I'm not that cruel, I said I'm a nice person and I will keep my promise. And yeah, since you asked me _who_ I am, and I didn't really answered your question, here it is: I'm Jack Canham. I don't think you know my name because the people here try to avoid... speaking about me"

He made a pause. "Well, that's enough so far. Now ask your second question"

Nick took a deep breath again, staring at Greg's bleeding arm. _How should they make it out of here?_

...

_Meanwhile_

Gil Grissom was sitting behind his desk in the office of the Lab. He had tons of old files to go through, and it seemed the night would never end. He looked at his watch. 3 a.m.

He'd sent Catherine to a homicide at a family district, Sarah and Warrick were working on a robbery in the town and Warrick and Greg and Nick were at this old mansion with another body.

Suddenly, he remarked Brass, coming down to his office, through the glass. He had a strange expression on his face, and Grissom was curious what his collegue wanted. Usually, it wasn't neccessary that he come to Grissom, since he worked more with Catherine or the others.

Brass came into Grissom's office, looking a bit... confused? Grissom raised one eyebrow. Brass hardly was confused or irritated. He always was thinking straght and know how to focus on important things.

"Grissom, you sent Nick and Greg to this old house, didn't you?" Brass asked him. Now it was Grissom himself who was confused. It was Brass himself who'd asked the boys to come to the scene. Why would Brass ask such a question?

"Yeah... Didn't you ask them to go there? Why do you want to know?" he asked.

Brass wasn't feeling... that well, this was obvious. He was kind of pale, his hands crossed in front of him, stepping uncomfortably from one feet to the other. It wasn't typical for his collegue, and it made Grissom worries.

"Well... I think..." Brass began. He didn't know how to say this to Grissom.

"Just say it, I'm not going to bite", Grissom try to joke.

"Ok.. you're right" he continued. "Well, I sent the boys to the mansion, and I really said to the officers that they should come to the crime scene as well, you know, for back- up."

Brass took a deep breath and looked at Grissom. "Obviously, they showed way too late"

Grissom was getting nervous. What was Brass talking about?

"Too late?" he tried to ask calmly. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nick and Greg weren't at the crime scene anymore" Brass said. Grissom just stared at him, his mouth half opened as if he wanted to say something. But there wasn't something coming out.

"The officers looked everywere. The body was still there, and we... we found also their mobile phones and vests on the floor. I... It was my fault, Grissom. I'm just so sorry"

Grissom shut his eyes. _This was going to be a long night_ he thought.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand cut :) so, what do you think? Did you like it that I brought in Grissom and Brass? Please don't forget to review and give me a feedback on this chapter... as always, I'd really appreciate your opinion and advice :)**

**Cupcake01**


	7. Why?

**Hey guys :) I'm back with another chapter, and I'd like to say thank you for nearly 20 amazing reviews for the story! You just made me happy, so here's a pretty long chapter for you... oh, and I cannot appologize enough for spelling and grammar mistakes, I hope you just read over it :)**

**Time for a Disclaimer: Sadly, they all not mine... except for "the man," whose real name is "Jack Canham", as you probably found out in the last chapter.**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

"What do you mean with 'Greg and Nick have been kidnapped'? Grissom, this is not funny, and I don't think that..."

Grissom closed his eyes. He tried to stay calm, to keep his collegues calm. They were all in the breaking room, together with Brass. Sarah, Warrick and Catherine looked at him with their big eyes, not wanting to believe what they just heard. This just could be something like a bad joke, right? Greg and Nick are save, somewhere...

Sarah stood up from the chair, going straight to her boss. The moment Grissom called them back, she knew something was wrong. Usually, he just waited for them to come back to the lab from the crime scene. Except if there was an emergency.

"Gil, are you sure... are you really really sure that they are..." her voice broke off. She didn't want to speak the words out loud. She didn't even want to believe that their best friends were taken... and they had obviously no idea by whom, why or where.

Grissom opened his eyes, took a deep breath. "Unfortunately, it's no joke or something. Brass sent the boys to the crime scene, and their vests and mobile phones were found in the library where the body was still lying."

"The police officers, who showed up too late for their job", Brass said with an angry expression on his face, looked around in the house everywhere; Greg and Nick were gone."

"But... but maybe they were just going somewhere..." Catherine tried. It was hard to held the tears back. This shouldn't be happening again, not to Nick, not to Greg or not to somebody else. This was not fair!

"No." Grissom continued with a look on Brass, who nodded in sad agreement. "Nick's car is still there, and the officers also searched around the area of the house."

"Damn it!" Warrick exclaimed angrily and punched on the table. "So you want to say, there's no evidence left where they could be? We have nothing?"

"Warrick, calm down, please" Grissom said, although his voice was starting to tremble. "It won't help Nick or Greg to get... unprofessional. It looks bad right now, but we just have to do everything we can to bring them back." He looked in the eyes of his collegues.

"And how are we going to do this?" Catherine asked quietly. She didn't get it, how could her boss just stay calm in such a situation?

Grissom looked in her eyes. "We are going to the house and do our job. Remember, there's _always_ evidence at a crime scene." he said, trying to sound motivated. Luckily, he was a good liar.

...

"Now come on boy, I won't tell you a third time to ask the question" Jack Canham said. Nick still stared at Greg's arm, the kid glanced back at him, not at the knife. He don't want to see the cold metal anymore... he just wanted to go home. He just wanted to be away from the man... from the knife.

Nick hesitated. He didn't want to hurt the kid, of course not. It was the last thing he wanted, but if he ask the question, he would definitely get hurt. How could this... monster just do this to him? Greg was his little brother, his friend, his collegue... Nick really cared about him, and it made him sick seeing the guy wiping up Greg's blood on his shirt.

He took a deep breath again, tried to think clearly. What should he ask? What could be so important to ask that his friend got hurt?

"I don't want to ask anymore." Nick said, looking at the man. He tried not to whisper, although it was hard to raise his voice. He felt like he had drunk something hours before.

"No." The man turned his back to Nick. "This wasn't the deal. Ask your questions, for your little friend's sake. Otherwise it could get worth, you know this. And I don't want to explain it one more. This is your last chance."

Nick shuddered. There was something in Canham's voice that made him feeling... really uncomfortable. Nick turned his head back to Greg, trying to look him in the eyes. Greg looked back and nodded. God, how could the kid just endure this?

Nick opened his mouth. "Why... why are you doing this to us?" he asked the man.

As soon as he spoke the words, Canham graped violently Greg's left leg, took a swung with the knife and took a deep cut thigh, right above his knee. Greg had no chance to escape, and this time, he wasn't that prepared. He knew that Canham would cut him soon after the question was asked, but he thought that he would cut him somewhere... at his arms or something. He wasn't prepared that he took his leg, and let out a small scream of pain as he felt the metal cutting through his flesh. He forgot to be brave, he forgot that Nick should be proud of him. It didn't matter anymore.

He heard somebody yelling his name. Greg had his eyes closed, not wanting to see Canham in front of him.

_"Greg!" _He moaned. The pain in his leg was not... something he awaited. It really hurts. At least he didn't feel his arm anymore, where Canham cutted him before.

"Greg, please, say something!" Nick screamed. Greg tried to open his eyes, his vision was blurry. He felt that he was sweating and trembling.

"Greg!"

Nick screamed at his collegue, wanted to help him, wanted to comfort him, just something that would make him feel better.

"Now that was a bit more entertaining than the last time" Canham said, standing in front of him. Nick was sure that the man was grinning under his damn mask. He could see that he was wiping of the blood on the knife on his shirt. Again.

"You sick bastard!" he yelled at Canham. He really had tried to stay calm, to do nothing stupid, to not show his emotions. It was just... the man didn't sure nothing but... _pleasure_ when he cut Greg.

"Now, now" Canham said, turning back to Nick. "It's your fault, remember? You agreed to the deal. It's all your fault."

Nick just stared at him. God, he was furious. How dared he... But then, he thought one moment about what the man said. Damn, it really was his fault. And now he couldn't do anything for Greg to get him out of here. God...

"And now back to your question" the man suddenly continued. "You know, it made me quite happy that you want me to tell my story. I expected you to think more practically to find a way out of here. Anyway, it would be the best to start at the beginning." Canham made a dramatical pause.

"As I said, I'm really a nice person..." Nick almost had to laugh. Yeah, every nice person cuts another with a damn knife.

"And I always let the children here play in my house", he continued. "You know, for them, it's just a.. creepy old mansion. I was living here for all my life and I guess, my so called _neighbours_" he spoke with an angry voice. "Didn't want me to have here. Okay, there have been... some circumstances that would give them some rights to think of me as... a not good man. You must know, I lived here with my brother."

Nick was getting confused. Where was this story leading to? He tried to concentrate.

"The thing was, we didn't got along that well, and one day, I murdered him."

Nick could hear Greg taking a deep breath. He looked at the kid, who sat there with closed eyes.

"I... I'm not very proud about that, I have to admid. However, I really did a good job. You know, hit all the evidence and that stuff. The police never found out that I was the murderer. And the best thing was that the people started to talk even more about me. That I was a crazy monster and that stuff. And so I decided to keep the story going on"

Nick forced himself to look at Canham.

"So I started to be... scary. You know, the children always came here to play hide and seek because they thought that I don't live here anymore. But I do live here and to make the thing complete, I played some pranks on them, you know, to keep up the horror stuff. And then, three days ago, this... man came into my house. Obviously he wanted to sell it. Can you believe this? Selling a house where somebody was living!"

Nick remarked that the man was playing with the knife in his hands. He could now imagine where this story was leading to.

"And so I murdered him, too. It was really easy. He thought there was nobody, he didn't expect anything. I decided to lay him in the library, so when the children will come the next time, I expected them to be _very _scared." Canham took a deep breath. "Well, obviously that didn't went too well. The called the police, and now I'm stuck here with you guys."

Nick shut his eyes for a moment, opened them again and saw in Canahms mask. "That's a really good story so far... But you haven't answered my question. Why... why are you doing this to us? We haven't done anything, we were just here to do our job." Nick wondered how he managed to keep his voice that calm. Maybe he was used to this damn situation?

"Oh, yeah, you are right." Canham said. "Well, since the police was already here and I really have to pay attention now, so they wouldn't catch me, I thought to myself, why shouldn't I have some fun with you guys here? I mean, you are perfect! There's the overprotective, elder one" he pointed with the knife to Nick. "And then we have his little friend here, the weak and younger one. You both remind me of myself and my brother. You know, I was the younger one... But enough of that. Let's come to the final question."

He approached to Greg again, but turned his head back to Nick.

"Now, come on, boy, and ask!"

**aaaaaaaand cut. Oh, how mean am I to make the chapter end here? I'll try to update very soon, just keep on with reviewing, following and reading :)**

**Cupcake01**


	8. A Good CSI

**Hi guys! Here you have already the new chapter, and this one is especially written for **AstroScience** and **Eeliab8** for giving me a review on nearly every single chapter... thank you so much! **

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

"Now hurry up already, as I said, I don't have time all day" Canham said.

Greg couldn't think straight. He felt dizzy and tired. And cold. Has it always been that cold here? He just whished to be far away... Hawaii sounds like a great idea right now. He closed his eyes as another wave of dizzyness was overwhelming him. _Please Nick, just ask the damn question_ Greg thought desperetly. _Just ask the question and get me out of here. Please. _

Nick saw that Greg closed his eyes. His collegue was now really pale, trembling and shivering everywhere. He had to do something to get the kid out of here, but it seemed like there was no chance to escape. And he had to ask the last question. Maybe if... if he just get over with it, he would let them alone? But what should he ask? He knew the name, the reason, and somehow he had the feeling that they were in the house, although Canham didn't really mention it. However, it could be an important detail. Should he just ask...?

Nick looked at him. The man seemed to be ready to grap Greg in every minute. It made him sick seeing that somebody was ready to harm his little brother. And there was nothing he could do against it. If anything, he just could made it worse with the question deal. But he had to...

"Where are we?" he asked, looking at the man. Although he should be used to the procedure what would come then, he wasn't. Canham pulled Greg's hair violently back, so the kid had no chance to struggle anymore. Nick already thought that the man would cut his throat, but then he aproached the knife to Greg's left shoulder and just... well, cut it. A deep, bloody wound was left. Greg let a scream of pain as the cold metal touched his skin again, although he really didn't want to. He wanted to concentrate more, to be stronger this time. But he just couldn't held it in. And he felt so weak, he couldn't even kick him. He just let him do like he was a... puppy or something.

He didn't even really recognise Nick's scream; obviously he was yelling his name, he tried to open his eyes. If they just weren't that heavy...

"Greg!" Nick screamed. God, watching the man torturing his friend was a thousand times worse than enduring it on his own. It was all his fault, he felt so guilty that he just wished...

"I think the question was not that intelligent" Canham said, interrupting Nick's screams. He turned back to the older CSI, wiped off the blood on the knife on his shirt. The third time. Nick looked at him, trying to stay calm, trying not to yell at the man. He had to be strong, for Greg.

"I mean, you could have asked anything" the man continued. "Why didn't you just asked how to escape from here? Since we had a deal, I would have answered it, of course." He sounded amused. Nick just couldn't believe it. Would it really had been that easy? He was about to say something, but Canham continued to speak. "Well, bad for you, good for me. However, I will of course answer your question. I'm sure you already had to thought, but weren't sure at all. Yep, we are still in my house. It's just... another part. It's the cave here, and the best thing is, nobody can hear you screaming or yelling, so if nobody finds the way down here, I guess you will be my guests for a pretty long while."

Nick was couldn't believe it. Grissom and the others will find them, right? They will find them alive, and arrest this bastard...

Obviously Canham guessed Nick's thought. "If I were you, I wouldn't be that full of hope. You are here with me, and it will be difficult for your collegues to find me. Don't you remember, people here think I'm dead!" He laughed a cruel voice, approached his face to Nicks ear.

"I will have a lot of fun with you two boys. You better get a bit comfy; I have to go now, but don't worry, I'll be back soon."

With that, the man turned back to the door, got out of the room and closed the door with a loud bang. Nick could here him locking the door.

They were alone.

...

Grissom was driving the car; the silence was nearly unbearable. Catherine was sitting next to him, Warrick behind. Sarah was driving with Brass. He didn't knew what to say to his colleagues to motivate them. The situation was nearly hopeless. Brass mentioned earlier that the house was really imense, which will made their investiagion even more difficult. But there was always evidence...

"Gil, can you please say that we will find them?" Catherine whispered. Grissom starred out to the street, trying to concentrate on the road.

He took a deep breath. "Catherine, I..." he began.

"Please, just say it, so I don't feel that bad. Please..." she spoke. She looked at her boss, who still starred out of the window.

He sighed. "I... I promise that we will find them" Grissom said finally.

_Let's just hope we'll find them alive_ he added in his thoughts.

...

"Greg?" Nick asked gently. He didn't knew how he could comfort the kid, since he was tied up himself. He just hoped that Greg wasn't unconscious**.**

At least he could hear him breathing, though it was a bit too fast.

Indeed, Greg opened his eyes, blinking several times and let them open just for a gap.

"God... Greg, how are you, buddy?" Nick tried. _Please, answer already_ he thought.

"N..Nick?" Greg tried to say, but had to cough violently.

"Take it easy Greggo... you don't have to speak if you don't want to" Nick said. He wouldn't blame him if Greg didn't want to speak with him. It was his damn fault that he was hurt... and that they were here.

"N...no" Greg said quietly. He couldn't raise his voice, his throat was just too dry. "I.. I d-dont blame you... 's my fault... I..I'm sorry"

Greg closed his eyes again. He hoped that Nick wouldn't be upset with him because he was so... weak. Like a baby.

"Don't you dare!" Nick spoke up. He couldn't believe what he heard. How could the kid think it was his own fault... How could he feel guilty? This was so not fair, it should be the other way round...

"Don't you dare to appollogize" he continued, lookig at Greg. "We already discussed this through, and we said we are quit... And.. god, Greg, I never should had ask those damn questions... We found out nothing, and it didn't help us to get out of here either"

"A... are you trying to say that G-Grissom and the other's are going to g-get us out o-of here?" Greg tried to turn his head to Nick. Why was he so tired? If he just could sleep for a few minutes...

Nick nearly had to smile. After the torture... after this time in here, the kid still didn't lose hope.

"Yeah... yeah, you are right." Nick said, trying to smile. Greg nodded tired, closed his eyes again. "Greggo? Greg, don't sleep now, okay? You have to stay awake... don't let me alone here"

Greg took a deep breath, his eyes still closed. "I-I'm tired..." he whisperd.

"I know" Nick said worried. "But you can't sleep now... Our team is on the way, we have to be strong for them..."

" 'm not s-strong" Greg said quietly. Nick looked at him shocked. Why did he thought like that?

"No, Greg... Listen, you _are_ strong! You... you are one of the strongest men I knew, you are a good CSI, and you are my little brother. I promise to get us out of here, just don't sleep, okay? Stay with me, and I promise, it'll be over soon!" Nick didn't want to sound panicked, but he couldn't held it in. He knew, if the kid would sleep, he wasn't sure if he was going to wake up without any medical attention, which he needed anyway. He had already lost blood, and there was dripping out even more blood out of his wounds.

Luckily, Greg tried to open his eyes again and let them open, although he found it very hard. But he has to, for Nick.

"I-I will stay awake" Greg said with a dry voice. "A-and can you mention th-that thing with being a... g-good CSI i-in front of Grissom wh-when we get out of h-here?"

Nick looked in his friend's eyes. "I will, Greg. I will"

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut :) oh, what's going to happen next? Are you excited? Please don't forget to give me a review and I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible :)**

**Cupcake01**


	9. Be Strong

**Hi my dear readers :) WOW, I already got 27 reviews for this story... I'm so happy! Here's the next chapter for you and I hope you'll like it as well :)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

For Greg it seemed like there were in this room for hours. His head ached, and his wounds from the knife didn't feel good either. His couldn't see clearly, and it was really difficult to open his eyes. Nick tried to keep him awake by talking to him, and it was going to get more and more difficult to concentrate on his voice.

"Greg?" he heard him say.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm not sleeping, don't worry" Greg whispered. Nick sighed. They have to got out of here, soon. Greg didn't look good, and he didn't know when Jack Canham would come back. This was even worse than being with him... the waiting. They couldn't prepare on anything he planned, they just could sit there...

"Nick... I.. I feel cold" Greg said quietly. He was sure that it wasn't really cold in the room itself, it was more in his body. He was shivering and he just hoped that the wounds wouldn't get infected.

Nick looked at his friend. "Grissom will come very soon... I promise" he said to him. He tried to smile. "I just thought how I miss your Blue Hawaiian Coffee." Nick said.

Greg opened his eyes again. "Yeah... would be like heaven now"

"Now that we're stuck in here" Nick continued, trying to keep up the conversation. "...can't you tell me where you hide it?"

Greg formed his mouth to a smile as well. "Forget it... You'll never find out"

"Come on... I won't tell anybody" Nick said.

Greg was just about to answer, when suddenly he heard that the door was unlocking the door. With a loud bang, the door swung open, and Canham was standing there. In one hand, he still held the knife, in the other, and that made Nick really worried, he held his weapon.

"Did you miss me?" the man said in his deep cruel voice.

...

The sun was rising slowly as they finally arrived the mansion. Warrick didn't have a good feeling about this. He knew that they would find their friends, but he didn't know in which state. He just hoped that they will find them soon enough.

As he got out of the car with the others and starred at the old house, he didn't expect that it was that big. He thouht it was more like a hut or something, but this one here could also be a castle. A really creepy castle, though.

"Grissom, where are we going to start?" he asked his boss.

Grissom looked at the house too, not sure what to answer. Somehow he didn't want to go inside, something in his body just refused to... get into this scary place.

He took a deep breath and looked at his colleagues. "We are going straight to the library. It is possible, that there is the most important evidence. Afterwards, I want to investigate the whole mansion. I don't want to overlook something."

"You mean, we investigate _all _in the same room?" Catherine asked surprised. This wasn't the usual method. Normaly, they would seperate into teams to be faster. And they don't have that much time to find their boys.

Grissom looked her in the eyes. He knew that his colleagues are personally concerned in with the case, and so was he. He just... it wasn't easy to keep his emotions under control and to remind him that he was the boss. That he had to say what they shoud do or not do. That he had to calm down and lead them.

"I already lost two of my men in there" Grissom answered finally. "We don't know what is in there house... I just think that it would be better not to seperate. Just trust me with that."

Catherine nodded. She knew she had to act a bit more professional and she trusted her boss. She just wanted to have her colleagues, her sons back. She was sure, she would be concerned in the same way if Lindsay would be missing, the team was her familly as well.

Brass' car finally arrived as well. He and Sarah got out of the car, their faces turned to the house.

"So let's go in there and get our boys back" Grissom said to his colleagues and aproached to he house.

...

Nick looked at the man in horror. "Wh...What are you going to do?" he asked.

The man didn't answered, but turned to Greg.

"How are you?" he asked him. It didn't sound as if he really wanted to know, and Greg didn't answered. He just stared at the knife, whishing that he would put it away.

"I asked you a question boy!" Canham said, this time more aggressive. He approached to Greg, who tried to push back, but he didn't had a chance since his ties were too strong.

"Leave him alone!" Nick screamed next to him. The man still ignored him and held the knife in front of Greg.

"Now, would you answer me, _please_" he asked the young CSI.

Greg looked up, sweating. "I... I'm... okay" he whisperd finally. He didn't want to answer any questions the man asked, and he really didn't want him to see any emotions on him. He wanted that Nick would be proud of him, and so he decided to be strong. Or at least as if he really was strong.

"That's not what I meant" Canham said, nearly disappointed, still standing in front of him. Greg looked in his mask, didn't know what to say or do. But Canham continued to speak anyway. "What I wanted to know was, if you are scared. Are you scared, boy?"

Greg looked to Nick. What should he anwer to this? Certainly he was scared, but he didn't want to give Canham the pleasure to know about his feelings.

"I..." he started, but had to cough violently.

"Now speak to me, boy" the man said, even more agressive. "Are you scared?"

Greg looked back to Canham, trying to set up a defiant face. "No" he simply answered. He saw the knife glancing. _Please, put it away, _he thought.

"Please, just leave him alone!" Nick yelled again. He really had enough. Why can't the man just Greg let go? He didn't deserved that. Nobodey did.

The man turned to Nick, but held the knife still in front of Greg's face.

"You won't shut up, won't you?" The man said loudly. "I'll come to you soon enough, don't worry."

"No, please let go off him" Nick continued. He could see Greg shaking his head to signal him that he should be quiet. But Nick couldn't let the man hurt him again. He just couldn't.

"Please, let him go" Nick spoke."He hasn't done anything, you can do whatever you want, but do it with me, not with him!"

The man turned again to Nick, this time raising his weapon. Nick looked at him in shock, Greg still starred at the knife.

"If I were you, I really would shut up right now" the man said. He laughed, put the knife finally down and approached to Nick, who was still starring at him in shock. _What will come now?_ Was all he could think about in this moment.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand cut :) so, this was the chapter for today... did you like it? Please continue to give me feedback and reviews for this story, it is really motivating to read them :)**

**Cupcake01**


	10. Are you scared yet?

**OMG! I got over 31 reviews for the story! Guys, thanks so much, I'm really happy because all of them were so nice :) So, here's the next chapter, and I tried to make it even more excited for you :) .**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

Nick could hear Greg's fast breathing beside him. He still had his own weapon in front of his face. He didn't know why, but suddenly he was calm. Maybe because he knew that it was the best not to upset the man, because it was better not to make things even worse.

"Why are you so protective to your little friend here?" Canham spoke, still helding his weapon to his forehead.

Nick was confused. Why he was so protective to Greg? Why did he wanted to know this? Nick didn't want to answer the question... the more emotions he would share with the man, the more weapons he could held against them.

"Answer my question!" Canahm said loudly, suddenly pointing the weapon to Greg. The kid looked up, his big eyes starring terrified at the man.

Nick hesitated, but he didn't want Greg to get hurt, of course not. Not again.

He looked up to the man. "He... He's my brother" Nick said quietly, turning his head to Greg. The kid seemed to calm down at least a little bit, but still had his eyes on the weapon.

"Really?" Canham spoke. "Well, that would things even better."

He turned now to Greg, still pointing the weapon to the kid. Nick had to do something. Something to lead the man away from Greg. Away from the danger.

"D..Don't touch him!" he yelled at the man. Nick suddenly began to panic, his voice started to falling appart. _God, just leave him alone_, Nick thought.

...

"Wow, this house is... creepy" Sarah whispered as they enter through the door. Brass was going in front of them, raising his weapon. He wanted to be prepared for... any cases.

Catherine nodded beside her. She just wished that they will find their boys soon. She couldn't imagine that they were still in the house. Which kidnapper will leave his victims at the same place? Somehow she had a feeling that they were there, though. She could feel it.

"C'mon", Warrick said quietly, as the others were looking around the hall. "Over there are the stairs" He pointed with his torchlight to the other end of the room.

Grissom nodded, took a deep breath. _Let's find our boys_ he thought as he followed Brass upstairs.

...

"Are you worried about him or what?" the man asked, pressing the barrel onto Greg's forehead. Greg tried to push himself back, but again, he had no chance. The funny thing was, there was nothing he could think about right now. His head was empty, he didn't even recognise Nick's screams beside him. He didn't even saw the man standing in front of him, he just felt the cold metal on his head.

"God, leave him alone!" Nick screamed. "Just drop the weapon, please!" Nick felt sick. Again, his friend was threatened by the man, and again, there was nothing he could do. He just could stare at the weapon on Greg's head, and scream. Nothing else.

Suddenly, the man turned back to Nick.

"I have a question, boy" the man said to him. His deep voice sounded ominous. Nick could hear Greg whispering something, but he couldn't understand what the kid was saying.

"I know by now that you really care for him" Canham continued. "Now the thing I want to know is... Would you die for him?"

_What?_ Greg couldn't believe what he just heard. He didn't think about what the man was going to do to him right now, he just didn't want the man to... kill Nick instead of himself.

"No!" Greg exclaimed. He was surprised that he could raise his voice now. Maybe it was because he know that his friend was in danger.

"D-don't you dare and do a-anything to him" Greg continued, trying to keep his voice loud. Unfortunately, he had to cough violently.

The man seemed to be sruprised. He turned back to the kid. "Oh, I didn't expect that" he said. "But maybe... yeah, maybe I can ask you again now." He held the weapon again to Nick, who immediately held in his breath as he starred onto the barrel.

"Are you scared yet?" the man continued. "Are you scared now that I... that you see your friend here, that you see there's nothing you can do to get him or yourself out of here? That you are here with me?" the last sentence was whispered by Canham.

Greg bit his lips. He could hear a click, obviously the man unlocked Nick's weapon. It was this moment, when panic started again to overwhelm him.

"Yes" he whispered finally. "Yes, I-I am scared."

He could even hear Canham grinning. "Good. Now we can come to the final"

Greg closed his eyes.

...

Brass slowly climbed the stairs, still raising his weapon and his torchlight. This house was just... scary. There was this sound, like something will break soon. As he arrived upstairs, he had a strange feeling. He lighten up through the corridor. God, there were blood spatters everywere! On the floor, on the carpet, even on the walls. He shudderd, turned back to Grissom, who was coming behind him.

"Gil, be careful" he whispered. "There are blood traces everywhere."

Grissom nodded, took a deep breath again. "Let's go to the library quickly. We'll process the traces out there later" he said.

Brass nodded as well, opened the door beside them. What he saw, wasn't good. A male body was lying there, beside the desk, surrounded by a large blood pool. He certainly was killed by a knife, as Brass could see that his throat was... slashed. Slowly, so they won't destroy any traces, they entered the room.

"Oh my god!" Grissom could hear Catherine behind him. This could be the scenary of a very good horror movie, Grissom didn't blame Catherine to be... emotional. Because this was real.

**aaaaaaaaaand cut :) omg, you know, I really enjoy writing this story for you, I hope you like it so far :) Please don't forget to review, I'd appreciate to hear what you think of this chapter.**

**Oh, and have a nice weekend :)**

**Cupcake01**


	11. Crazy

**Hi guys! Oh, your reviews are so awesome, you know that? I really enjoy writing this story for you, and so I decided to write a new chapter for you today, because some of you seemed to be really excited for the next one, which makes me happy :)**

**I hope you'll enjoy it, and please don't forget to review :)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

Grissom turned around to the others before they were entering the room.

"Ok guys, this is how we'll do it: We'll investigate quickly, but don't forget to loock at details; everything could be a lead to bring our boys back. Sarah and Warrick, you'll start over there. Take pics, collect just the evidence you think we'll need. Catherine and I will search on the other side of the room." The others nodded in agreement. "Oh and guys, once again, we don't have much time, so just try to make an overview and collect the most important stuff." Again they nodded, then Brass spoke. "I'll stay out of the room and watch the corridor. I don't want anything bad happen... again" Grissom looked at him, and nodded. He knew it wasn't Brass' fault, but he also knew that no matter what he was saying, he still would feel guilty, until Nick and Greg will be back. Alive.

"Ok" he said instead. "Let's do our work".

...

"What will you do?" Nick screamed panicked. He just couldn't held it. He don't want Greg getting hurt again, he just want to get... out of this place. It was emotionally exhausting seeing his brother getting threatened and hurt by this bastard, and it was even more difficult for him that Greg was actually protecting _him_, although it should be the other way round.

He was really relieved as Canham turned around to him, although the weapon was still pointing at Greg.

"It's just something I wanted to find out" the man told him. Nick looked up. God, he just _had _to know what the man was planing.

"I always wanted to know... you know, how far do I have to go to scare a human being." the man continued. "You know, not just for fun, but really scared."

"Why? Why do you want to know?" Nick asked, his eyes the weapon pointing at his friend. This guy was crazy and Nick reallly had thought of a way out of here. It seemed that he just... had to show interesst in the man's "games" so he decided to fit in... at least as long as he doesn't hurt Greg anymore.

The man laughed. "That's a really good question, you should have asked this one during our little deal..." his voice was getting a bit more quiet, at the same time he sounded even more threatening. "However, I'm going to answer it, because this whole thing here will find an end soon... so it doesn't really matter if you know it or not. And I want you to know why I'm going to kill you."

Nick closed his eyes, trying to breath. Now that Canham really said the words about killing, he was sure there wasn't a way out of here. However, there was still a little bit hope inside him that Grissom and the rest of his team would at least get Greg out of here.

...

"Grissom, I got a little blood trace on this dek here" Warrick said. They investigated in this room for over an hour, and they didn't really found much. Certainly, the boy's stuff was left behind, since the police officers didn't touch anything in here. Unfortunately, it didn't helped them in any way to get closer to there lost colleagues.

Warrick was about to have a look at the desk, and on the edge he found some blood drops... and some blond hair.

Grissom was observing the books in the library. Everything was about psychology, especially about family disorder. Grissom was confused and at the same time curious. What kind of a guy would read this stuff? The books itself seemed to be rather old, at any rate older than ten years.

He turned around to Warrick. The CSI had taken a sample of the blood and the hair, and put it in the case to the other evidence they had found.

"It was a blond hair" Warrick said. "This guy here and Nick don't have blond hair. It must be Greg's then."

Grissom nodded. "Yeah, and you can see that the blood around the body has a lighter colour than that one on the desk. It seemed to be from a different person."

_Greg's blood_, Grissom thought silently. He didn't want to speak the words, but Warrick was clever enough to figure that out by himself.

Grissom turned back to the books on the shelf. "We have to go back to the lab, see if we can find... any matches. If we're lucky, we have found some traces from the kidnapper..."

Something was catching his eye. There was one single book in the shelf that was placed wrongly onto the shelf; it's book back showed the other way round. Grissom stretched out his hand to the book. It was black, and there wasn't even the name of a title on it. Just the author's name. _Or maybe this was the title?_. He still met gloves so he couldn't destroy any important traces. "Jack Canham" stood in small golden letters on the book back.

_Strange_ he thought. He was sure that he had at least heard about this name, but he just couldn't remember to what kind of person it belonged to. He had a feeling that it could be important.

He turned around again.

"Does anybody of you know a 'Jack Canham?'" he asked, in the hope, the name has something to do with a old case. Maybe this was the lead they needed to get their boys back.

His other colleagues looked up from their work, however, nobody answered. It was Brass from the door who spoke, and he seemed to be surprised.

"Yeah I do" Brass said, looking at Grissom. "This house here belonged to Jack Canham, but obviously he disappeared. The neighbours around here were saying that he moved or died or something."

Grissom raised his right eyebrow. "Or something?"

"Well, what I heard is that this guy was kind of.. creepy. You know, scarying the neighbour's children and stuff like that." Brass made a pause. "And... some said that he even should have killed his own brother. But obviously, nobody could ever prove that."

_Great_, Grissom thought_ So we're looking for a crazy guy, who obviously killed a family member and have mental problems in general. _

He sighed and turned back to the book shelf. This black book just wouldn't get out of his mind and he had a feeling, that it was going to be an important evidence.

...

As Canham said something about _killing, _Greg's concentration immediately was coming back. Certainly, he still had this damn barrel in front of his face and it seemed like it was getting... more dangerous by every minute that passed. However, he didn't want to really _get killed_ or that Nick was in danger just because he wasn't paying attention. Maybe he could do something... Just something that would lead the man away from them.

He tried to blink away the wave of nausea which was attempting to overwhelm him and looked at Nick. His head wound really didn't look good, and he was so pale as Greg was feeling. The man continued to speak, but didn't let go off the weapon and Greg forced himself to look at Canham again. Not at the gun.

"So, i told you that I didn't get along with my brother that well" Canham said. More to Nick than to Greg, although Nick was sitting there with his eyes closed. Greg hoped that his friend wasn't unconsious or something.

"There were some reasons; however, some are not really important for you but I'll tell you the short story. My brother, Max, was two years older than me. He was kind of... you know, a little bit insane."

Nick opened his eyes, nearly laughing. The man called his brother insane? What was he then?

"Ok, I understand that you feel like that to me right now" the man said, as if he was reading Nick's mind. "And I doesn't bother me at all, since you are just an... experiment for me"

Greg looked at Nick again who was replied his glance. This wasn't good. Experiments are never that good, they could end... not that well.

"Look at me when I'm speaking with you!" Canham said suddenly in his aggressive voice. Nick turned his head back to the man, didn't dare to speak. The more the man was speaking himself, the more time they were gaining. And time was the only weapon they had left right now.

"Good boy. Well, to come back the story.. where was I again? Oh yes, my crazy brother. You know, I always thought that having a brother is like having a ... somebody that _protects _you actually. Like here with you two. You are protecting your friend here...

And _my _brother, Max, didn't do that. Not at all. I... After my parents died he should have be there for me, lead me, whatever. But he was just so... temperamental and moody. You know, not in a good way. Everytime I did something wrong... he did something to me."

The man made a pause, and finally let sink the gun. Nick heard Greg breathing deeply. He was relieved as well, but he didn't like the sound in Canham's voice. There was something dangerous, something threatening that was even more unpleasant than the gun itself. It was the uncertainty.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut :) Sooo, did you like this chapter? I really worked hard on it, because the man's story is really important for the main story itself; however, I think you are not too confused. Please don't forget to give me a feedback on this, I really enjoy to read your reviews :)**

**Cupcake01**


	12. Fun

**Hi my lovely readers :) Thanks for the last reviews, I was really happy to read them... And it seemed you really want to know what's going to happen next, so here you have the next chapter :)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

Nick felt the man's eyes on him. Somehow he was glad that Canham wore a mask because he didn't want to see his expression at all. This whole thing here was way too emotional, too exhausting. The man continued speaking.

"You know, it was difficult to handle. I mean... I know by now that it wasn't his fault, he had problems... but the thing was, I really had to kill him."

Again, the man made a pause, still staring at Nick. Nick himself was starting to feel even more uncomfortable. He didn't like Canham's story... however it was going to end.

"To tell the truth, _I _was scared. He had held me in just where you are now. He sat me on this chair and ask _me _the same things I have been asking you. And then, when he was done, he gave me the knife and said that I was not _brave_ enough to kill him. Max wanted me to release him from his... crazyness, actually."

Greg looked over to Nick. The man's story was confusing for him, but what he understood was that Canham had a crazy brother, who nearly scared him to death and pleaded Canham to kill him. He just couldn't imagine what the guy wanted with Nick and himself now. Well, he could imagine, but he didn't want to even think about it.

"So I hope I answered your question" the man continued. "I... I think I really have to kill one of you. I can't see another way out, you know."

Suddenly, he raised the gun and pointed it at Greg again.

Nick panicked. No, this was not going to end like this! He couldn't let him shot Greg, not with his own gun or another weapon. Nobody is allowed to hurt his little brother!

"No!" he screamed, struggeling to get the ties off, but of course he didn't had a chance. "Don't do this, please! You can kill me if you want, but just let go off Greg!"

Greg felt strange. He could see the man raising his gun...no, Nick's gun; however, he didn't really recogonise anything. It was getting difficult to see and think clear, his breathing started to get faster. And then he heard Nick's screams, and he could hear his friend's last sentence. _You can kill me if you want..._

Greg tried to turn his head to Nick, but felt the cold barrel pressed against his forehead, again. He didn't dare to move, but he tried to say something.

"N-nick, it's okay" he whispered, feeling the cold metal. "I... I don't w-want you to die b-because of me..." His voice fainted as Canham was increased the pressure of the gun on his forehead. He began to sweat, but managed to stay calm, although he didn't know where the strength was coming from to not burst out in panic.

Nick couldn't believe it... This was a nightmare! Greg shouldn't protect him... He should be the one! There was no way that this evil bastard hurt him any more.

Suddenly, without words, the man let the gun sink again.

"Oh, I guess that was really funny, don't you think so?" he said, in an amused voice.

Nick thought he had not heard him right. Fun? What fun? He nearly killed Greg, and he was speaking about _fun_?

"You crazy bastard!" Nick managed to say after he tried to calm himself down. These were the only words he could think off after Canham had said this.

Canham laughed and, to Nick's relief, he went to the door and opened it.

"Yeah" he said, turning back to the boys. "I think that's how my bother would call me as well. Unfortunately, we have to continue later, I have to go now... but don't worry, I'll be back soon." With that, he left the room and locked the door behind him.

...

After Grissom and the others collected the evidence as fast as they could, they went straight back to the lab.

It was not much what they have found; Warrick was just about to get the results of the blood and hair traces he had found.

"Hodges!" he said as he headed to the DNA lab.

The analysist turned around and saw Warrick coming through the door.

"Any matches from the samples I gave you?"

"Well, you can say that" Hodges began, holding some documents in his hands.

"Please, just tell me..." Warrick said, trying to stay calm. He knew that it would be better to be polite to Hodges, since he know to whom the blood belonged to... but he just had to know. His two best friends were taken by a crazy madman, and he just stood there, doing nothing... This was not fair! He should be there instead of Greg or... Nick. Both of them had already had enough... bad situations. They didn't deserve to be in another one again.

Hodges looked with a serious expression. _That's not good._ Warrick thought._ Hodges always tried to be a... smartass, but today he is way too serious._

"Ok, since we are looking for our guys, I really tried to speed up... and unfortunately, both, the blood on the edge of the desk and the hair belonged to Greg."

Warrick closed his eyes. No, this wasn't fair! Greg should be here, in the lab, making his blue hawaiian coffee and laughing...

"Shall I continue?" Hodges asked insecured.

Warrick just nooded.

"Ok, so I also analysed the body's DNA, and he's a immovable property. Obviously he was about to sell the house when,... well, I guess you know the rest."

Warrick nodded again.

"Thanks Hodges..." he said. "And... didn't you find any matches to the possible killer?"

"No" Hodges said. "In the evidence you gave me there was no other trace to more persons... well, except of Nick's DNA, of course."

He gave Warrick the documents who didn't even look at it. He had to talk with Grissom. Warrick just murmured a quiet "Thanks, Hodges" and left the room.

...

For a minute that seemed like an hour, both, Nick and Greg didn't dare to speak. It was strange that the man left them after he... just told his story, the motive, everything. Nick expected that there was coming... more.

Greg was feeling ill. He knew that he lost already more blood than it was... healthy. However, he was relieved that he was alone with Nick, but at the same time, it scared him even more. He didn't know what to say because he just couldn't motivate himself and tell him and Nick that everything was going to be okay. Because it wasn't.

"Greg?" Nick finally said quietly. He closed his eyes. He didn't felt that good the whole time because he probably had a concussion. A wave of dizzyness tried to overwhelm him, but Nick could concentrate enough to do it away. And Greg was feeling worse probably anyway, he shouldn't be that self-pitying.

"I-I guess that's not the best d-day we've had" Greg whispered. He had to shiver. God, couldn't this guy just install a heatin or something?

Nick tried to smile. "Yeah, you can say that..." he looked in his friend's eyes. "How are you feeling?" _Stupid Question, Stokes _He thought. He just had to say _something._ He didn't want to speak about... the man. It would probably scare him even more, and Nick had already had enough of those... nightmares.

"I.." Greg started, but continued with other words. "Nothing that I can't handle" he just whispered then, and had to cough. What would he gave for one cup of his coffee!

"Greggo, I really want to know... I have to know!" Nick said, trying to stay calm. He just didn't understand... Why was Greg so... selfless? It wasn't good for his health to not care about hismelf...

Greg tried to take a deeper breath, but failed as another wave of coughs attacked his lungs.

"I.." he said finally, trying to concentrate and think about every word he was saying. He just didn't want Nick to worry about him.

"I'm feeling a bit ill..." he made a pause, closed his eyes. "And I... I'm scared, N-nick!"

Nick nodded slightly, and remarked that Greg started to trembling even more.

"It's okay" he said calmly. Who was he trying to calm down? "I feel scared too... I... I'm sure Grissom is coming soon."

After Nick's words, Greg looked up, in his brother's eyes. "R-really?"

Nick nodded again. "Yeah, I'm sure...You know them all, they are awesome CSI..." _Not like me_ he added silently in his head.

Greg tried to nod as well, but stopped in the movement as he was feeling more dizzy.

"Y-yes, you are right... they a-are good..." He made a pause. "But I'm the genius h-here".

He forced to create a smile on his face and Nick even had to laugh. God, this kid managed to be that positve, after all he'd endured...

"Yeah buddy, you are our genius." He said in a serious voice.

**Aaaaaaaaand cut :) I know it's a bit short... However, I think it's quite an important chapter and I hope you enjoyed to read this. Pleeeeease don't forget to review, and the more reviews I get, the faster I'll upload a new chapter... Promised! :)**

**Cupcake01**


	13. Canham's Diary

**Hi cuties :) Here's another new chapter for you... There's not much to ad here, I just hope you'll enjoy it and keep on reading and reviewing :)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

Catherine was with Sarah in the breaking room. Grissom ordered them to take a pause because they were pretty shaken up after Warrick had found the Greg's hair on the desk. Catherine just couldn't help it; Nick and Greg were like sons to her, it just shouldn't happen _again_. After Nick's kidnapping she really thought that it wouldn't happen, at least not to one of her closest friends. No, to her family members. Nobody deserved this, and the worst thing was that she didn't even know _why _they were taken. It broke her heard to see that they've found nearly nothing to get their boys back.

Sarah felt the same. It was so hard to hide the emotions when she saw Warrick took Greg's hair off the desk; he was one of her best friends, for heaven's sake!

She was just furious that Grissom told her and Catherine to take a break, as if they hadn't any work to do. Truth was, that the only thing they could do was to wait for more evidence or results. And it made her angry and sad at the same time that there was nothing she could do to make things going faster.

She stood up from her chair in the breaking room. She needed coffee.

Catherine was sitting behind her, watching silently the news on television. Sarah remarked that her collegue wasn't really watching, she just _starred_ at the screeen without really recognising what was going on.

"Catherine? I was wondering if you want some coffee... I was just about to make some." Sarah asked her. Catherine didn't even looked up, she was still lost in her thoughts about her boys.

"Catherine?"

Finally, she looked up. Sarah saw the rings underneath her red and puffy eyes.

"Yeah... yeah, I'd like to have some too, please." Catherine said and turned her head back to the screen. She hoped that Sarah hadn't recognised that she'd been crying. She wanted to be professional because if she wasn't, Grissom would take her off the case.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes." Sarah shook her head as Catherine ignored her again, and went to the little kitchen next to the breaking room.

She tried to find the coffee, but remarked that the box where it was usually deposited was empty. She sighed and opened other drawers in the hope to find another package of coffee.

Catherine suddenly heard something crashing, like a plate was smashed on the floor. Surprised, she looked up from the television and went to the kitchen, where the noise was coming from.

As she went in, she saw Sarah, sitting on the floor and crying. Ther was a box beside her, crashed. Coffee was distributed all over the floor.

Sarah obviously didn't realise that her collegue was kneeling beside her, until Catherine spoke to her, trying to calm her friend down.

"Sarah, honey, are you okay?" What a stupid question! One minute ago, Sarah asked the same question, and now she was sitting on the kitchen floor, crying. Sarah looked up, in her colleagues eyes.

"This stupid... god, did he thought we'd not find it?" she whispered. Catherine had no clue what she was talking about. What was going on here?

"What do you mean?" she asked worried, stroking through her colleague's hair.

"The coffee..." Sarha continued, crying. "He hid his Blue Hawaiian in this damn tea box..." Sarah whiped out the tears off her face, looked again in Catherines eyes. "God, what did he think? In a tea box..."

Catherine didn't know what to say. She'd never imagine that Sarah would react like this... But of course, this damn kidnapping was getting way to personal. For the whole team.

And she had to be strong for her colleagues, for her boys and for Sarah.

"We'll find them" she said, trying to not let her voice sound too shaken up. "I'm sure Grissom's comes up with a perfect plan to get them back and tomorrow Greg will be here, trying to hide his coffee from Nick."

Sarah stood up with the help of Catherine. "God, I'm so stupid... Grissom will take me off the case, he knows I'm too personally inwolved in this case..." her voice fainted and Catherine intererrupted her anyway.

"We all are" she said. "Nick and Greg are family members, and nobody is allowed to mess up with my family" Sarah looked at her with big eyes, and then she manage to smile.

"Yeah" she said. "We'll our boys back. And we'll take this damn bastard who did this behind bars."

...

In the meantime Warrick made up his way to Grissom's office. He just had to talk with him because he didn't had a good feeling about this. It was just too strange that they didn't found any other DNA at the house...

He found Grissom behind his desk, reading in a book. Obvioulsy he didn't even remarked that his collegue was coming through the door. _God, how could this man be that calm in a situation like this? _Warrick was getting slightly furious. _Did he even care that Nick and Greg are kidnapped or is it just like any other case?_ For Warrick, this was really _not_ like any other case. God, it were his best friends they had to find. Alive.

"Grissom." Warrick said when he comed to the door without even asking if he could enter. He just needed... answers.

His boss looked up from the book, took off his glasses. In his eyes Warrick remarked signs of surprise, but his face expression showed... fear? No, it couldn't be, Grissom did not fear anything! Warrick was alarmed though.

"Yes, Warrick... How can I help you?" he asked firmly. He tried to calm himself down, not wanting to show emotions to his younger colleague.

"Is... everything alright?" Warrick aksed concerned. He wasn't furious anymore since he saw Grissom's expression. It really made him worried.

"Yes... yes, It's just..." Grissom sighed. Damn it, now he had to tell Warrick. There was no way that Warrick will let him come away with that...

"Come on, please tell me, if it's about the case..." Warrick begun. "I just went to Hodges and he told me that except of Greg's, Nick's and the the body's DNA, there were no other traces to the possible killer... But this can't be, I mean, it's like this guy is a ghost or something..."

When Grissom heard the word ghost, he looked in Warrick's eyes. The younger CSI voice fainted and now he was _really_ worried. What did Grissom know what he didn't?

"Warrick, I know this is not going to be easy..." Grissom begun. His hands still held book. Warrick remarked that his boss were gloves.

"What's written in this book?" he asked quietly. If even Grissom's voice started to sound... shaken up, this could only be something bad.

"It's about this guy who the house belonged to... Jack Canham" Grissom contined, starred down at the book on his desk. "It's his diary. It begins during his childhood, and it's not very... pretty. You know, obviously his brother with whom he lived there was a kind of... psychopath, he keep on torturing Jack until he had to kill his own brother."

"He had to kill him?" Warrick asked, sitting down on the chair in front of Grissom's desk. God, this really couldn't get any worse.

Grissom nodded. "Yes, and he wrote down everything. Obviously his brother, Max, wanted him to kill him, and Canahm did. And...the last entry was from yesterday when he took Nick and Greg..." Grissom stopped. Warrick was sitting in front of him, starring at the book. "Read it out, please" Warrick said quietly. "Please, I don't care how cruel it is, I just have to know..."

Grissom nodded again and took a deep breath.

"_12__th__ october 2013, 5 am. After I killed this bastard who wanted to sell my house, I decided to let them lying here. I thought it would be the best, since the children here love to get in my house and be scared. But then those damn CSI showed up and wanted to investigate. They could have ruined everything, and so I decided to take them into the cellar where Max used to held me. It seemed that they are close friends, and the elder one even told me that the other guy was like a brother to him, which is why he was so protective. So I planned to play a little game with them, and I thought it was a really good idea to... continue my brother's experiments. I just want to know what it feels like to act like him. I guess things are starting to get on, the younger one even told me he was scared after I threatened his "brother". I'm sure I'll have more fun with them later."_

Grissom stopped. This was the last entry and Canham hadn't written more. Warrick suddenly felt sick, he just didn't want to imagine what this guy was doing to his best friends, to his brothers. It wasn't fair!

"God, this is just a nightmare" he yelled out. "How can this guy just..."

He was interrupted by Grissom. "Warrick, I know this is hard but we've got to be professional here" he tried to say calmly. Indeed, Warrick lowered his voice and asked: "Do you know then how the guy managed to not leave a DNA on the crime scene? Although it was his own house?"

To his surprise, Grissom nodded. "I have even a clue where they could be, but we've got to ask Brass to get us an examination desicion."

...

God, the waiting was even more worse than having this bastard in here. Greg now had really difficulties to keep his eyes open, and again, it was hard to concentrate on his thoughts. He wondered if Nick was as scared as he was. It seemed that his... brother handeled this situation way better than he was. And it made him think that he was weak and of course he felt even more guilty with the thought that it's his fault that they are here. Even if Nick say it wasn't. He just felt that it was because he wasn't paying attention as he climbed the stairs. God, he just want to get out of here!

"Greg? Are you.. are you still awake?" he heard Nicks voice from beside him. Greg opened his eyes just for a bit; he wouldn't see clearly anyway if he opened them wider. And it was really hard to _let them stay_ open. It was getting harder by any minute, but Greg didn't want Nick's pity or something. His friend was already worried enough.

"Y-yeah" he managed to say. "I w-was just... th-thinking"

Nick knew that it was getting hard for his friend to stay with him. There was already a large blood pool underneath his friend's seat, and his head wound as well as the cuts still continued to bleed. And it wasn't good. Not a single bit.

However, he can't let his friend fall into sleep, he was sure that Greg wouldn't wake up if he...

"What were you thinking about?" He asked. He was certain that Greg _was _actually falling asleep, and he just had to stay awake!

"I-I was just w-wondering if it j-just me or if i-its really getting c-cold in here..."

Now Nick was alarmed. Indeed, it was cold, but he knew that Greg wouldn't have say anything if it wasn't that worse. But obviously it was.

"Don't worry, Grissom is already on his way, and I'm sure he's some blankets with him" Nick said. God, he didn't even believe himself...

He saw Greg nodding slightly, and suddenly he heard the door swung open. He was just used of being alone with Greg, and now, the man was obvieously coming back... No, this just has to come to an end, all he wanted was Greg and him to get out of here!

**Aaaaaand cut** **:) Wow, I guess that's the longest chapter so far :) I hope you enjoyed it, and please, I'd love to read your opinions and reviews... So just click on the review button and leave a comment ... pleeeeease ;)**

**Have a great weekend**

**Cupcake01**


	14. That's it

**Hey guys! I'm very sorry for the late update, I had a French exam yesterday and was busy with learning... However, here's the next chapter, and I really hope you like it :) Please don't forget to give me a feedback and leave a review after reading :)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

"They took it!" Canham said loudly, again with a very aggressive voice. Nick saw the gun in his right hand, but he was relieved to not see the knife. He didn't know why, but he was more scared that the man would touch Greg again with this damn knife and hurt him; the gun didn't seem that dangerous. However, it was also Canham itself who worried him; of course. Nick had no clue what he was talking about, and his voice didn't really made the situation better. He glanced to Greg, who replied his look. He was still pale and it was obvious that his friend was in pain; Nick saw him trembling and shivering, and the cuts were still bleeding. Whch was not good at all.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Greg immediately starred back to Canham, who was approaching to him. He was relieved that he didn't pointed the weapon at Nick or him, but h was of course still afraid of him. He didn't know what was coming next nor what Canham was talking about. He didn't even recognised his voice really; his vision was still dizzy and he felt ill.

"Your damn CSI friends took it..." Canham continued as he made sure he had the attention of both, Nick and Greg. "I mean, how can they just walk into _my _house and stealing _my _stuff!"

Nick saw the man approaching even more to Greg who was trying to push himself back, but of course he didn't had a chance. God, this guy couldn't hurt him again!

"Leave him alone!" Nick yelled and saw Greg closing his eyes. Luckily, the man held in, however he just turned his head to Nick, but didn't really left Greg.

"Don't you dare to touch him again!" Nick continued, now more self-confident.

"God, why can't you just shut up?"Canham. "When I'm talking, you just have to keep your mouth shut!" He made a pause, and to Nick's horror, he continued walking to Greg and pushed his head through his head back. Greg winced and tried not to scream out loud but a small moan came out of his mouth.

"Your damn CSI friends..." Canham finally spoke, completely ignoring Nick's screams. "They took my diary, where everything was written in... All my researches, all my experiments; all my thoughts..."

Before Nick even found out what he was talking about, he suddenly punched Greg in the face, then in his stomach and Nick heard the terrible sound of breaking bones. Probably his rips.

"Greg!" Nick screamed, still trying to get off his ropes. He couldn't watch this anymore; he didn't want Greg to get hurt and hear his screams. He just wanted to end this nightmare.

Greg moaned again, his eyes closed. Blood was now dripping out of his nose, which looked like it was broken as well.

Greg could hear voices, he recognised Nick's screams again, but he couldn't understand what he was saying. He was shocked that Canham was getting that violent all of a sudden, and he didn't expect this. Greg felt, additionaly to the pain of the cuts, a sharp pain within his rips, and he knew they were broken. He tried to open his eyes, but they were just too heavy and he wasn't sure if he managed to look in the man's mask again.

He had to cough and felt blood in his mouth, which was definitely not good.

"You are going to pay for this..." he suddenly heard the man whispering in his ear. Then he finally let off Greg and turned around to Nick, but not without pointing the weapon onto Greg's forehead again.

...

"Can't you drive faster?" Warrick asked nervously from the seat behind Grissom. It had taken Brass nearly half an hour to get the permisson to go into Jack Canham's house again, and now they were driving over to get their boys back.

Grissom was not sure what he should await once they were arriving at the scene. Through Canham's diary he had found out that he was helding them in a kind of cellar and he just hoped to get there as soon as possible because it seemed that Canham was loosing... his patience. The worst thing was that nobody of his team know in what kind of conditon Nick and Greg will be found... The most important thing was that they found them alive.

He looked at the back mirror to see Warrick's expression. The younger CSI looked nervously around, his arms crossed and he was clearly not feeling that well. Grissom didn't blame him; He knew how close he was with Nick and Greg, and he was feeling like that as well.

"We should be there in 2 minutes." Grissom answered finally, trying to keep his voice calm and firmly.

Catherine was sitting next to her boss, looking out of the car window. She saw the creepy house appoaching slowly, and she sighed.

Grissom parked his car and before they went out, he just had to say something. He knew he had to try to calm them down, or at least give them some hope, although it was hard to find any.

"We'll get them back" Grissom said, looking in Catherine's eyes. "Everything's going to be alright."

...

"What w-will you do?" Nick asked, scared. "Y-You can't hurt him again, he hasn't done anything!" He whished that his voice did not sound that trembling, he wanted to sound brave for Greg, to motivate him and to give him hope. However, it was really difficult to just sit there, to just watch his little brother getting hurt by this crazy man.

Canham ignored Nick again and spoke to Greg instead, who was trying hard to breath calmly. He was feeling really dizzy now, he couldn't concentrate on anything. He just heard the blood rushing in his ears and Canham's voice far away. As he felt the cold barrel of Nick's gun on his head, he tried to calm down, but failed as he had to cough hard again.

"Now you might imagine how I felt when my brother..." The man spoke up again, but interrupted himself. Nick had the feeling that this situation reached a kind of... climax. It was the first time that Canham was getting _that _emotional, although he told them already a lot of his own story.

Suddenly he heard the click of the gun that was unlocked by Canham. He shuddered and felt cold as ice... No, this was not going to end like this! It just couldn't...

"Please, don't do this!" he said to the man and hoped that he wasn't going to be ignored again. If he just could win some time, then he might have a chance to get his friend out of here...

"You can do anything you want with m-me" Nick continued as the man luckily turned back to Nick, obviously curiously what his hostage will say next.

"Just don't hurt him anymore..." Nick forced himself to look over to Greg, to make him clear that he shouldn't give up and that everything was going to be okay. If he'd just believe it on his own...

Greg heard Nick's voice speaking softly. He tried to open his eyes and a wave of dizzyness was coming over him again. Greg coughed again as he tried to take a deep breath. He wanted to say to Nick that he shouldn't worry... that it was okay if Canham choosed him to... God, he even didn't want to think about this.

"N-nick" Greg managed to whisper weakly. He felt even more cold, maybe because he still felt the barrel on his forehead.

"'s not your f-fault... Y-you don't have to..."Greg continued, but was interrupted by Canham.

"Well, that's all very nice..." he said, looking at Greg again. "But I unfortunately you don't have much time left. As I said, One of you will have to pay that your damn friends took my diary and with that, my thoughts. Because you are the younger one, I choosed you... Maybe you should be thankfull not to be depended from your annoying friend next to you anymore."

Canham laughed cruelly, looking at Nick.

"Say good-bye to your _brother" _

Greg closed his eyes again and suddenly heard the bang. _That's it, he thought desperetly._

...

**aaaaaaaaaaand cut :) oh, this is going to be excited here, isn't it? ;) **

**Did you like this chapter? What do you think will happen next? Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

**Cupcake01**


	15. Tired

**Hi readers! Thank you so much for the last amount of reviews, I was really happy to read all your positive comments (because nobody wrote something bad :D) Here's already the next chapter, and please continue to give me feedback and REVIEW :)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

Nick watched in horror as Canham slowly pulled the trigger of his own gun. Everything was like in slow motion; He saw Greg sitting next to him; he looked as white as a sheet of paper, partially covered in his own blood from the deep blood wounds. However, the worst thing were his eyes; they seemed to be empty, no hope was in there anymore.

Nick himself felt like in trance as suddenly he heard the bang. He had his eyes closed as he knew that Canham was going to shoot because he just couldn't watch his friend dying.

And then he heard the bang. But... didn't a bang of a gun sounds in a different way?

"Jack Canham, drop the gun and leave the hostages. You are under arrest for murder and kidnapping."

Nick thought he must be hallucinating. Was this Brass' voice?

"Oh, really nice that your friends are coming to enjoy the show..." he heard the man's voice.

What was going on here? What friends?

Nick forced himself to open his tired eyes. At first, his vision was a bit blurry, but then, indeed, he saw Brass standing in the middle of the door frame. He also could make out Warrick's and Grissom's faces behind him, raising their guns.

"Greg?" he whispered, not wanting to look next to him. If Canham really _had _shot him...

" 'm s-still here..." he heard the weak, but surprised quiet voice of his little brother.

Nick thought he had never been that relieved like in this moment... They really had a chance to get out of here!

"Well, I guess you won't be here any longer..." Nick heard Canhams cruel voice saying, and then again, he was shocked by a loud bang, which was now indeed coming from next to him...

_No..._

…...

_5 minutes earlier_

Grissom, followed by the rest of the team, went straight through the entrance hall, through the mansion to the cellar, with raised guns. Fortunately, Jack Canham's description of his cellar where pretty precisely; He found the entrance underneath the carpet of the big kitchen in form of an old wooden trap door.

"Wait, Griss..." Brass stopped him as he wanted to open it.

"Before we go in there, I want to make clear that it is me who is going in first. I'm the only police officer here and therefore the only one with a permission to arrest him... And I really don't want to make more mistakes today..."

Grissom nodded in agreement, turning back to his team.

"Ok guys" he started. "I don't know in what condition we'll find our boys... so be prepared for everything. Let's hope to get them back alive, and now we'll go in there and do our job."

…...

_Present_

Greg was really surprised as he didn't felt any more pain within his body. After the first bang he expected to be dead, but he still heard voices and even managed to move his mouth to reassure Nick that he was okay. And then he thought he'd heard Brass' voice. But this couldn't be, right? Canham was definitely was going to kill him; he still felt the cold barrel pressing against his forehead, he still heard Canham's cruel deep voice and he also felt that if the man wouldn't shot him within the next minutes, he was going to pass out anyway. He just felt cold, tired... hopeless. And he surely was hallucinating as he heard Brass' voice... He slowly closed his eyes.

Suddenly he was brought back to reality with another loud bang, now definitely coming from a gun. _Nick's gun_ Greg thought tiredly. But then it hits him. Why could he still _think _if he wasn't dead?

"Okay, you can come in, he's dead"

Who was dead?

No, was it Nick? No, please, it just couldn't be! It was him who was chosen by Canham, Nick shouldn't die...

"Nick! Greg! Held in guys, ambulance is on the way!"

Was this Grissom's voice? No... not possible. It was Canham, it had to be... There was no way that the team would have made it in time...

Suddenly he felt warm hands touching his own. No, the man was not going to hurt him anymore!

"G-get off me!" he managed to whisper, but had to cough violently and was tasting blood again. He felt even more tired and at the same moment he just wished that everything was over.

"Greg, it's me, Grissom" he heard his boss saying. "Please, you've got to calm down, Canham can't hurt you anymore... Just stay awake, we're going to cut those ropes off..."

Could it really be that...? If it really was Grissom who was cutting off the ropes behind his back, what had happened to Nick then? God, why was he just so self-focused to forget about the one who was always protecting him?

"N-Nick?" he asked, hoping that it won't Canham's voice answering him.

"I'm right here, buddy" he heard his elder brother's voice, which was really calming him down. For now. "It's going to be alright, I told you, they'll find us in time."

Greg closed his eyes. Now that he knew that Nick was alive, all he wanted to do was going to bed.

"Greg, don't sleep now, okay? You've got to stay awake so the paramedics can check on you" he heard Grissom's voice again.

"'s okay" Greg murmured. "J-just a b-bit tired..."

"I know it's hard, but you have to held in just for a few minutes. Then you can sleep in a warm comfortable bed as long as you want."

"s-sounds good" Greg whispered, his eyes still closed. Suddenly he felt very cold again and started to tremble even more.

"I...I'm s-sorry" he managed to whisper before the tiredness was overwhelming him.

"Greg? Greg, come on, don't do this! You can sleep soon, the ambulance is already here...

_**aaaaaaaaaand cut :) **_**I know, it's a bit short, but I just had to make a cliff hanger here because the next chapter is going to be too important to add it just in this one :D So, I hope you liked it anyway, and as always, I'd really appreciate it if you leave a review or a feedback after reading it :)**

**Enjoy your week :)**

**Cupcake1**


	16. Blubble

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the amount of review I recieved for the last chapter :)) I hope you keep on reading and please, let me know what you think of the next one :)**

**As always,**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

_"Greg? Greg, come on, don't do this! You can sleep soon, the ambulance is already here..._

What was going on here? Why was Grissom screaming at Greg? Was he...?

_"Sir, please go out of the way, we have to bring him to the hospital..." _

_"No, I need to go with him, I..."_

_"Sir, please, we just waste his time here, if we continue discussing..."_

Who did the voice belong to? He didn't knew it, and it was male... No, was it...?

"C-Canham?" Nick managed to whisper but had to close his eyes at the same moment as a wave of nausea was overwhelming him.

"Grissom, come on, let's get him out of here.." he heard Catherine's voice. Wait, how did Cathreine came into this damn cellar?

"You've got to let the paramedics do their job... Greg doesn't look that good, he needs medical attention..."

Wait, what were they talking about? What did she meant, Greg didn't look that good?

Nick tried to open his eyes again, but had to moan as he felt that they were just way to heavy. Damn, he needed to know what was going on here... He needed to know in what condition Greg was. He needed to see his brother, just to make sure that he was still alive.

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand suqeezing his right own hand and a common voice speaking gently to him. He tried to ignore it to figure out what was going on next to him. With Greg.

_"Thanks Sir" _he remarked the the pause in the unnkown voice, and Nick could hear a deep swallowing. Which wasn't a good sign.

_"Okay, let's do our work. You, go and bring him and his friend a blanket, there are severel ones in the ambulance car. Let's concentrate on this guy first_"

"_His name's Greg. Greg Sanders." _Nick heard Warricks voice in front of him. So it was Warrick's hand that was squeezing his own and rubbing it gently. If he wasn't in this damn situation, he would have smiled. Never he had imagined that Warrick would rub his hand...

_"Ok, let's bring him upstairs and drive him to Palms Springs... He lost a lot of blood and probably has a severe concussion. He needs to go in surgery ASAP."_

No! Nick panicked, tried again to raise his eyelid. He needed to stay with him, he needed to be sure that he was going out of here alive...

"G-Greg" he finally managed to say, although he was not more of a whisper again. He felt something covering his back. Probably a blanked.

"We're going to get him to the hospital, Nicky." he heard Warrick say. "You both. Can you stand up, buddy?"

Nick didn't know. He hadn't tried yet. He hadn't even recognised that his robes that held his hands together were cut off. He focused on Greg all the time. Now he recognised that his head ached and he felt dizzy. Nick also found it hard to concentrate on Warricks voice, although he knew that Greg wasn't in the room anymore. It seemed that everything was far away, like he was save in a bubble, ignoring the world around.

"Brass, could you call another parmedic, please? I think they should Nick carry out of here as well... And his headwound seemed to have caused a concussion as well, though it didn't seemed to be that serious as Greg's."

He felt Warrick touching his head, and Nick automatically tried to push himself back. He didn't Warrick to think that he was weak or something... He knew that he wasn't there for Greg as he deserved, however, he had to be strong now so he can tell him that he was sorry...

"Okay, Nicky, we'll get you out of here in a few minutes. Just held on a little longer... I'm proud of you, you know that?"

Why would Warrick be proud of him? Because he let his brother down? Because he was not able to get him out of this hell?

"W-why?" Nick asked with a dry voice. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Because you were able to protect Greg... and yourself. I'm not sure what I should do if we found you guys... well, not alive." He heard Warrick taking a deep breath, and suddenly he heard some more footsteps around him, and another unknown voice.

"Sir, we're lying you down on the stretcher, please stay calm, okay?"

Nick managed to nod slightly. "Thanks sir. Okay, can you help me please? I think the others are busy with your colleague..."

"Yes, yes of course."

Nick felt that his bubble where he felt like he was in, was ready to explode as he felt the paramedic and Nick laying him down on the stretcher.

**aaaaaaaaand cut :) uuuuh, I know, I hope it was not too short and that you really liked this one and leave me a comment or a review. I try to upload as soon as possible a new chapter, like always. Because you're the best reader I could have :)**

**Cupcake01**


	17. Maybe

**Hello guys! OMG, I just got over 50 reviews for this story! You are so awesome, you know that? So, I couldn't wait until tomorrow to upload the new chapter, so I really hurried up to write the next chapter, and as always, I hope you'll like it and leave me another one of those motivating reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the characters belong to me but Jack Canham alias the man... yep, I created this evil human being all alone :D**

**Have fun with reading **

**Cupcake01**

"Warrick!"

God, this whole day... no, the past two days, this was all just a nightmare. He never expected that it would end like this...

"Warrick, are you okay, honey?"

What a stupid question! He just had drove with his best friends... no, with his _two brothers_ to the hospital, and they wouldn't give him any news on their condition. This was just not fair!

"Honey, come on, sit down..."

He felt hands on his shoulder and as he looked onto his right side, he could see Catherine's face next to him. She lead him to the chairs in behind him so he could sit down.

"Catherine? Since when are you here?" he asked his colleague confused. He was just so focused on his thoughts about the two boys that he didn't even recognised that the others came along to the waiting room in the hospital. He had driven their with Nick, just to make sure that he was okay. Obviously his case wasn't that severe, at least not physically. They'd given him some painkillers, but he didn't heard anything about his concussion or other injuries he might have. And of course there weren't any news about Greg. He wasn't even sure if the youngest CSI made it alive to the hospital... No, he couldn't think like that! Not if he knew that they try to hold on until they were rescued. They just had to make it...

"We just arrived" Sarah explained, standing in front of him. Her eyes were red, and she looked as pale as a sheet.

"Have you heard anything?"

Warrick shot his head. "No. I... I've been with Nicky, he seemed to be very confused, but I really don't blame him. And he didn't seemed to be that injured... not physically though."

"God... I'm just glad that this bastard can't do anything again to our boys" Catherine quietly said, with something in her voice that Warrick never had heard before. It sounded like if this monster would be alive, she would have killed him on her own. For sure.

"They'll be alright..." Warrick said, and at the same time he wondered why he sounded so calm. Maybe he was trying to calm down himself.

The others nodded. Suddenly Sarah looked around, as if she was looking for someone.

"Where are Grissom and Brass? I thought they were in the car with Greg?"

Warrick nodded again, sadly.

"They are supposed to wait in the office of the doctor, since they are listed as Greg's and Nick's next... relatives. You know, so that they could make... certain decisions if necessary."

Catherine stroke through her hair and looked over to the corridor as if she was awaiting them at this moment. Indeed, she saw the silhouettes of Grissom and Brass slowly approaching to the rest of the team.

…...

_At the same time, somewhere else..._

He felt strange. Really strange. Like if he was as light as a feather. It was strange simply because he thought he'd never ever feel like that. He was sure that he had heard Grissom's voice, praying at him to stay awake. And he was also certain that he had heard Brass, assuring him that he was sorry.

Why was he sorry? This man hadn't done anything wrong, there was no need to feel guilty. It had been then when he tried to open his eyes and say that to him, when he saw the light and remarked that their voices were slowly fainting away.

Well, it was not really a light. It was more like... as if it was white everywhere. He didn't like it. It was too bright... He wasn't used this light since he had been in the cellar all the time. And a strange thing was that there was nothing. Nothing but white. He looked down his body, saw his blood soaked clothes.

So it wasn't a dream. Was he dying then? Oh god, he didn't want to die! He had to apologize to Nick, to say that he was sorry for being weak... He had to apologize to his whole team! If they really found him, he just couldn't go... at least not yet.

Suddenly he heard several voices, yelling at him.

"_Charge to 200. Clear?"_

"_Clear!"_

What was that? What's going to happen?

"_Damn, come on boy, you were doing just great so far... Okay, we try it again. Charge to 300 this time. Clear?"_

"_Clear!"_

At this moment, he felt something like an electric shock. God, what was going on here? _Please, let me wake up!_

"_Doctor Miller? Doctor, I think he..."_

_No! No, I don't want to die, I just can't let this happen.._.

"_Wait, we have him back! Okay, give him antibiotics, painkillers and clean him up. Good work, everybody. I knew he'd make it..."_

…...

Grissom and Brass aproached them with a grimly expression on their faces. Sarah frowned. That wasn't a good sign. Grissom hardly showed emotions, and if he did, there was either something very good... or, and that was what she expected, something really really bad. _Please, let them be alright_ she prayed silently. Actually, she'd never been a religious kind of a woman, but she thought it wouldn't harm anyone if she tried it.

"Gil, what happened?" Catherine asked immediately. She couldn't wait anymore. They had sat there for at least two to three hours without any news about there boys. She just needed to hear _something._

"Why... why don't you take a seat?" Brass suggested them gently. Warrick looked up. Now he was _really _worried. Brass wasn't a guy that was easy to upset, and when he looked in his eyes... it was not good. Not at all.

"Just tell us, please..." Catherine pleaded and felt a tear slowly running down her face. She wiped it of and sat down.

"Okay, first of all, Nicky's okay" Brass started. "He has a mild concussion and seemed to have a mental trauma. Oh, and because the ropes were tied up so tight, his hands got infected, but with the help of some antibiotics he should be out of here in some days."

"Is he..." Warrick started nervously, but was interrupted by Brass again. "He is sleeping by now and the doctors don't want us to get in because it'd slower the healing process of the infection. However, they told me that we can go sitting next to him in a few hours when he'll be waking up."

Warrick nodded, and swallowed deeply. It didn't sound very good and he didn't like the thought of letting him alone now, but at least he was going to be okay.

"And what about Greg? He's... okay, isn't he?" Sarah asked, looking at Grissom with her big eyes and tried very hard to held her tears in.

Grissom took a deep breath before he started talking.

"The doc said that he lost him during the surgery..." he started and made a pause. _Bad way to come up with this, Gil_ he thought, as he saw Catherine wiping of tears from hear face and Sarah standing there with her mouth wide open as if she didn't want to believe what she just heard.

"But they managed to bring him back" he said hurriedly to calm them down. "His condition was really bad, though. He had several deep cuts, obviously from a knife which caused a severe case of blood loss. Greg also suffers from some broken rips, which luckily didn't punctured his lung, but were difficult to repair. His nose was broken as well, and he also has a severe concussion..."

He stopped, looked in the faces of his colleagues. It was strange, they all had a different kind of expression. Warrick's face was filled with rage, his hands were formed to fists as if he was ready to punch someone. Catherine was just... well, she really cared about Greg. Grissom knew that he was like her son she never had, and it was going to be difficult for her to handle. Sarah, however, just looked as if she wasn't sure what to feel. Her mind seemed to be empty. Just like when Greg had been hurt through the explosion.

And Brass... Well, Grissom knew that Brass felt guilty and responsible for the absence of the police officers at the crime scene, although he had assured him that neither Nick nor Greg would blame him. However, he knew that he would have felt the same way. No, he really felt the same way. He was their supervisor, he had should watch more where his boys were going to... He closed his eyes. No, this wasn't going to help anybody. He had to be strong for his team.

Grissom took a deep breath again.

"I know, this sounds not very... good, but the doc said that he should make a full recovery. If... if he wakes up." _Damn it, he didn't want it to say like that. _Now they looked at him as if he had said that Greg had died.

"Wait, what do you mean, _if _he wakes up?" Catherine asked, now with a face like a stone. This just couldn't be happening!

"I'm not sure, but because of the concussion and the blood loss, the had to put him in coma... however, he is breathing on his own, and it's up to him to wake up."

_A coma? This damn guy put Greg in a coma?_ Warrick was just... he was angry. With Canham, with himself... god, why did it had to be Nick and Greg? Why not him? They didn't deserve this...

"Can we sit by him?" he asked with a quiet voice. He feared that if he was raising it, he was going to yell at Grissom.

His boss nodded. "Yeah. The doc said that it would help talking to him. Maybe he'd wake up if he knows that we're here and care for him."

Warrick nodded sadly. Yeah, maybe.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut. Wow, this chapter was really long, wasn't it? I really hope you enjoyed this one and I 'd be happy to read some more of your amazing rewievs :) **

**Lots of love**

**Cupcake01**


	18. Tears

**Hey lovely readers :) I know, it's been a while since my last update and I'm honestly sorry. So, I really hurried up today and uploaded the new chapter – and I hope you are not too sad, but the story is going to end soon. Okay, I don't want to worry you now...I'll write of cours another chapter for you soon, don't worry ;) **

**Have fun with reading **

**Cupcake01**

His head ached. Why was his head aching? Did he drunk last night?

_"Nick, can you please open your eyes?"_

_I'd do it if they just weren't that heavy, Nick thought tiredly. What the hell happened? _

_"Nick, please, I know you can do it. You don't have to be afraid or something... Canaham's dead, he cant't do anything to you or Greg."_

_Canham? Greg! Where was he? Is he okay? Is he even _alive?

_"Yeah, that's it, you're doing good... just stay calm, it's just me who's in the room..."_

Nick tried really hard to open his eyes. At first, it seemed like he was drifting back to sleep, but then he managed to flutter his eyelids and finally managed to open them for a chink.

Of course, his vision was blurred and the lights nearly blinded him. He wasn't used to the light. Obviously, he was lying in a bed in a small typical hospital room. Hospital... He let out a sight of relief as he saw Warrick standing in front of him, smiling at him.

"'Rick.." he tried to say, but was interrupted by his own cough. Immediately, his friend hurried to the desk next to his bed. He held a glas of water to Nick's mouth, which he drank thankfully with greedy sips. He was unbelievebly thirsty.

"Hey, take it easy, Nicky." Warrick calmed him down and took the glas back to the table and looked at his friend... no, his brother with a worried look. He had been waiting for him to wake up for about half of the night. There had been no news on Greg, which nearly broke his heard. This really wasn't right. He was supposed to protect them... and obviously, he'd failed. At least Nick had been waking up now and seemed to be okay... physically. Mentally was of course another story.

He watched patiently his brother taking some deep breath. Of course he wanted to know what had happened... but he had the feeling that this wasn't the best moment to ask and confront him with the case. And Jack Canham was dead anyway. Warrick just hoped that the bastard will be stuck in hell forever.

"'Rick, were's Greg?" Nick eventually asked with such a worried look that Warrick just wanted to close his eyes. What should he tell him now?

He swallowed deeply. "Greg... he's going to be okay." he begun and touched gently Nick's shoulder.

"No... no, there's something up with him... I know it!" Nick suddenly exclaimed. "You can't lie to me, not after what we've been through... please just.. just tell me." He was begging his friend now who's eyes were filling with tears. Nick was stunned. He knew Warrick for many years now, but he'd never seen him crying. God, Greg must be in a really bad condition then...

"Nick, I told you, he's going to be okay.." Warrick finally continued. "It's just... he's in coma right now... because of his blood loss and he also suffered from a severe concussion."

"God.. no..." Nick murmured. Suddenly he tried to sit up and moved his legs. He needed to see him!

"Nick, what do you think you are doing here? You... you can't leave now, you need to rest" Warrick said and put him gently back.

"No, you don't understand... I need to see him, please! He... he needs to know that I'm sorry.. that everything's my fault. Please, let me out of here..."

...

God, the kid looked like he was dead. No, some of the bodys they had found were looking better.

Grissom watched him through the window and swallowed. As if Greg hadn't endured already enough. At least this bastard couldn't hurt him or Nick anymore, and he had heard from the doc that they should both make a full recovery... if they just would wake up.

"I wish I could sit with him..."Sarah whispered next to him. "He shouldn't be alone in there. It's just... it's just so wrong."

Grissom nodded and suddenly heard steps aproaching behind him.

"Actually, you can go inside now. The nurses told me that his breathing is getting better and his fever as well. I think he needs his family right now." Doctor Miller said to them with a smile on his face.

"Thanks doc." Catherine said to him. "Is there anything... anything we could do to... wake him up?" She sounded desperetly. The Doctor didn't blame hear. It was just natural. The kid was just so young, no one at this age should ly in a hospital.

He sighed. "Well, it's difficult to say. I'd say it's a waiting game. I think that you guy is a fighter, otherwise he would've given up already. Maybe if you talk to him... comfort him, whatever, just make sure that he knows you care for him. I'm not sure if he is able to hear you... but maybe it will help."

Grissom nodded.

"Alright. Alright, we're letting him now that we need him back. Thank you doctor." He smiled back to the doctor, and opened the door to Greg's room.

"Oh, Mr. Grissom... I actually came to say that Mr. Stokes just woke up. You can visit him as well of course."

Surprised, Grissom turned around and looked at his colleagues.

"I'll go to Nicky." Catherine said. "You guys just make sure that Greggo's waking up soon."

They nooded and finally got in the room as Catherine turned around to see Nick. At least one of her sons was back in the world of the living.

...

"Nick, please, just keep calm. I promise, Greg's going to be okay, and I guess he would want you to stay in bed and get better. Please..." Warrick tried and finally, Nick wasn't fighting back. He laid back and seemed to look more relaxed, but his eyes scanned restlessly the room were he seemed to be trapped in.

"I'm sorry.." he murmured as his eyes stopped at Warrick's face eventually.

"It's just... you know, Greg's my little brother, and I was just so stupid..."

He rubbed his eyes.

"No, you are not stupid, and there's nothing you have to be sorry for. It was Canham who did that, remember? Not you. And I'm sure that Greg wouldn't blame you anyway. He's not the guy who helds in the grudge."

Nick looked at him, and Warrick could tell that he would still feel guilty, no matter what he was saying.

After what seemed like forever, Nick spoke up again with a kind of bitterness in his voice. "You have no idea."

As Warrick was about to answer something, they heard the door pushed open and saw Catherine entering the room. She held two cups in her hands. She looked... well, Nick would never say it to her, but she looked like crap. Her face was pale, her eyes red as if she had been crying and her mascara was rubbed out. However, Nick was glad to see her. Of course he hadn't forgotten that he was alive actually and this was just because they had found him. He felt even more guilty for not even saying thank you to Warrick. He knew that his friend just wanted the best for him, as the rest of the team. As Greg.

"Nicky, I'm so glad that you are awake!" Catherine smiled to him and gave on of the cups to Warrick who thankfully sipped the caffeine liquid.

"Thank you guys..." Nick said and looked alternately to Warrick and Catherine. "You know.. for saving me... and Greg. I can't imagine how you felt... I just... I just hope that Greg is going to be okay as well..."

His eyes suddenly filled up with tears, and he couldn held it in anymore. He felt being hugged by someone as he closed his eyes because he felt embarrased that his friends saw him like that.

"Shhhht... it's going to be okay" Catherine told him, still staying in the hug. "Greg is going to be okay. He's a fighter, you know that."

He let himself fall back to the pillow and looked up, his face smudged with tears. "It was just so horrible... seeing this bastard hurting him. You know, he actually had been protecting _me_... and it's just not fair because I'm supposed to be his elder brother and didn't do a damn thing. I just sat there and... watched."

He stopped. He was relieved that he had the two here to talk with him. Nick knew that sooner or later he has to confront them with the fact... with the fact that he wasn't that protective to his little brother as he should have been.

...

**aaaaaaaaaaand cut :) oh, poor guys. I hope Greg's gonna make it... who knows? ;) So, did you like the chapter? Pleeeease don't forget to give me a review, and I hopefully hurry up to write another chapter very soon for you amazing guys :)**


	19. White

**Hey guys! How are you all doing? I hope you all want to know how the story goes on because I uploaded a brand new chapter for you :) As always, comments, advices and reviews are highly appreciated!**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

Everything was white. Strange. He had the feeling that he had been in the same situation before. He tried very hard to remember, but he couldn't organise his thoughts. He wasn't even sure if he was just hallucinating of if this was real.

_Well, it must be the first thing since I'm not in pain anymore..._ Greg thought. It was strange enough that he couldn't remember how he got here to this... white universe. But he definitely remembered being tortured by Canham.

Nick! What had happened to him? God, was he even alive? Please...

"_Greg? Greg, I don't know if you can hear me... but I just want you to know that we really need you to wake up. We're missing you, and..."_

Was this Sarah? Why...why couldn't he see here? God, he just began to hate this white place here...

"I'm sorry Greg... You should not lay here... you really don't deserve it... I just wish... I just wish that you'd open your eyes now."

Damn it, what was she talking about? He wasn't sleeping... was he? God, was he _dying_? He felt the same way when he was brought to the ambulance car..."

Please, he didn't want to die... why couldn't he just go back?

…...

Grissom swallowed as he sat down next to Sarah. She grabbed Greg's hand and squeezed it gently. Grissom knew how much it took her not to burst out in tears, since Greg was one of her best friends. As Greg was hurt in the explosion that Sarah witnessed, she was like in trance; she hadn't even remarked that he had bandaged her wound...

He saw her wiping of one single tear that slowly flowed down her cheek. Than she spoke something gently to Greg, and stopped.

"Grissom, I don't... Do you think that this is going to work? I mean, can he even hear us?"

He sighed. What should he tell now? That he hoped that Greg would just open his eyes? That Greg was going to be okay? That he...

"I don't know, Sar'. I just... Well, maybe he's in there, you know. Maybe he just feels that we're here and want him to wake up. We should try it, I mean, it couldn't harm, could it?"

Sarah's lips formed a weak smile and she nodded. Then she continued to speak to Greg with a comforting voice.

…...

_The next day_

"Okay, Mr. Stokes... you can go and sit with him, but only if you're driving to the room on a wheelchair. Your concussion is still present. And I... I usually wouldn't allow it, but under those circumstances..."

"Good, get me one. I need to see him now!"

Nick's voice sounded so impatiently that Warrick would have smiled, if the situation wouldn't be that... sad. Greg has still not waking up, and Nick wouldn't give up until he knew that he was going to see his friend. His brother.

And Nick was tired of waiting. If Greg hadn't wake up yet, his chances to wake up _ever_ reduced by every minute he wasted time in this damn room. Maybe... maybe if he'd hear that he was sorry, he was coming back. He just had to hope.

"Alright, I'll let one of the nurses bring one within the next minute. If you need something, please don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

The doctor turned around to Warrick. "If you think that he is exaggerating concerning his health, you get him out, okay? He should not stress too much, or he will spent more time in here than he would want to."

"Hey, I can still hear you! I won't stress around, don't worry... I just need to see him, no matter how his conditions are."

However, Warrick ignored Nick's insurance and just nodded. He didn't want Nick to be in the hospital any time longer than necessary.

5 minutes later, Warrick was driving Nick to Greg's room. Catherine was going slowly next to the boys. She and Warrick had been sitting with Greg last night and he hadn't shown any signs of waking up... yet. The doctor had said that his brain activities are not very high... and if he wasn't waking up within the next three days, he could even have a cardiac arrest, and it would be difficult to bring him back... again.

"Are you ready, honey?"

Catherine positioned herself in front of the glass window to Greg's room, so that Nick couldn't look in. She wasn't sure if he could handle seeing his best friend lying there like that.

"Yeah, of course I am!" _How bad could it be?_ Nick wondered as Catherine opened the door for him.

Before he could enter, he saw Grissom and Sarah coming towards to him. Sarah hugged him silently.

"Nick... are you sure you want to see him? Maybe you should rest a little more..." Grissom began and blocked Nick's view to Greg's bed.

"What are you talking about, Griss?" Nick said impatiently. "I've been in bed for the last 24 hours, and I need to see him now. Please, just let me through..."

He heard Grissom's sight and finally he let him to Greg.

It was bad.

There he was, his little brother that he should have protected, lying in a dark hospital room. His arms were banaged, and Nick was sure that the rest of Greg's body was covered with bruises and other cuts. Greg's face was pale, nearly grey; he had a blue eye and his nose was definitely broken. His lips looked dry. Nick grabbed his brother's hand. God, this wasn't what he should look like. He took a deep breath as he saw Greg's usually fluffy blond hair covered in a white bandage as well. This was so not right!

"God, Greggo..." he sighed and squeezed his cold hand. "I really miss your coffee, you know, they just have this crappy black liquid they call coffee here... "

What was he talking about? Damn it, he should wake up now, please...

"G, I need you to wake up... You know, it's all my fault. I should've called for back up, I was just so stupid. Please, I just need you to wake up so I could tell you how sorry I am. Please..." He stopped and looked into Greg's face. Strange, he just had thought that Greg's eyes had been twitching.

"Greg? Can you hear me?" he asked quietly with a hope-filled voice. Maybe.. maybe he was going to wake up?

Suddenly he heard the monitors next to Greg peeping faster than before.

_God, no, please..._

"Nick? What happened?" he heard Warricks voice behind him, sounding panickally.

"I-I don't know, he.."

"Damn it... Grissom, call the doc!" Warrick screamed through the room.

Desperately, both, Nick and Warrick, looked alternately to Greg and the monitor.

One minute later, the Doctor Miller was rushing to Greg, followed by some nurses.

"What happened?" he asked quickly as he checked for a pulse. _Come on boy, you've made it this far... _he thought and gave the nurses instructions.

"I-I was just speaking to him and then..."

"Damn it, we're loosing him..." Nick was interrupted by the doc. Nick shuddered as he heard the peeping going on even faster than before...

"You, stay away from the bed, I need space, okay?" the doctor instructed Warrick. Nick felt being driven to the other corner of the room.

Suddenly he heard it. The peeping stopped.

"Okay, we start the resurrection. Charge to 200?"

"Clear" one of the nurses said.

"Damn it! Come on, not now... okay, Charge to 300?"

"Clear!"

"You are not dying, boy... one more time, charged?"

"Clear!"

The horrible sound echoed in Nick's head. _Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..._

**aaaaaaaand cut. OMG, how can I do this to make a cliffhanger right now? Don't worry, I'll probably upload a new chapter by tomorrow. Please let me know what you think... and if you liked it :)**

**Have a nice rest of the weekend**

**Cupcake01**


	20. Rest in Peace

**Guys, I love you... I hope you know that :D I never received such an amount of reviews for a story! And the best thing's that they're all positive, which made me really happy today as I read them. And because **Eeliab8 **asked so nicely, I just had to write the new chapter today and couldn't wait until tomorrow.**

**So, as always**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

"No, Greg... You can't do this now!" Nick yelled. He wanted to rush to his friend's bed, but was held back by Warrick, who stood there like in trance. Did he just really...

Suddenly, the maschines started to come back with the rhythm of peeps.

"What the..." the doctor murmured, more to himself. Did the boy just came back from the obvious death?

He let out a sigh of relief as he felt the kid's pulse. And the best thing was, that it wasn't that weak as before... How was this possible? This guy was one of a fighter, so much was clear.

He turned around to the others, who were still watching Greg in horror. They couldn't believe what just happened. Greg _had _died... Why was the doc smiling then?

"We have him back." He explained with a calm voice. "I... I didn't expect it myself anymore... Usually coma patients don't wake up after the third try..."

"Doc, is he okay?" Warrick finally asked, although he knew how stupid his question was. How could someone be okay if he had just died? For the second time!

"Well, I'd say he's even better than before... Maybe he's even going to wake up soon." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "You can sit with him, if you want, but if anything happens, call me, okay. I just have to go and give a report of this... god, who'd believe this?"

With that, he went out of the room followed by the nurses again, not without checking on Greg one more time, and letting the CSIs back in the room with Greg.

Immediately as he was out, the team went to his bed. Hesitantly, Nick grabbed Greg's cold hand again. He wasn't sure, but what if Greg had died because he was speaking to him? What if he was scared... and didn't want to wake up?

…...

It was really strange. From one minute to the other, things can change quickly, as Greg just had noticed. The white space disappeared in the second as he heard Nick's voice speaking to him softly. He wanted so desperately to answer, but he just couldn't. And suddenly, he felt pain. The cuts from Canham's knife, the broken rib, even his nose hurt. Why did they hurt? Everything was just fine before...

"Greg, I know you can do it. You are so brave, man, I mean... I mean you just came back from the death..." he heard Nicks voice clearly speaking to him. Wait, clearly? When he had been in this white universe, it was more like his voice was far far away...

"Please, I just need to tell you I'm sorry... This is all my fault, and I don't expect you to forgive me. But can you just wake up, for the team?"

Greg tried. Really hard. His eyes were just so heavy. He felt his hand being squeezed by someone. He heard something sniffling like this person was or had been crying. No, he didn't want someone crying because of him. He wasn't worth it... He lead Nick in danger, and he hadn't done anything against it. He just had to open his eyes and tell them that he won't blame Grissom if he didn't want him in the team anymore...

"Greg?" Catherine suddenly whispered. She had seen Greg's right finger moving. Maybe it was just an halluzination...

Everybody looked at Greg like he was a ghost. Was he really waking up?

"Greg, please wake up, you've done so great so far..." Nick said softly and rubbed his hands through his little brother's sweating hair.

"Nick, maybe you should go out, get some rest... we'll get you if anything happens..." Warrick said gently after an awkward silence. Nick looked not good. He was nearly as pale as Greg, his eyes looked red and puffy. He didn't want him to spent even more time in this damn hospital.

"No, I don't leave him now... I'm sure that he's going to wake up soon... " Nick said angrily. He couldn't believe it. Wasn't Warrick watching Greg dying as well? How could he think that he'd go and rest?

"Nick, I just..." Warrick continued, but was interrupted by a weak voice.

"N-nick?"

Warrick and Nick both freezed. They heard Catherine letting out a cry and Grissom a sigh of relief. Could this really be true?

He turned around and saw Greg, still lying in the bed of course, but his mouth formed as if he was in pain.

"Am I... dead?" he heard him whispering suddenly. Nick could've cried. After hours of torture, waiting, and then he saw him actually _dead_, his little brother just had decided to come back.

"No, Greg... God, you're alive, and Canham's dead. You won..."

Did he really? Greg must be terrified, not speaking of his own fail of being a protective brother. There was no excuse or deal to make this up..."

Greg still had his eyes closed. He didn't want to open him, he was scared of what was awaiting him. He felt tired, weak. He tried to move, but was to weak. He didn't want to look in the faces of his team maybe filled with pity... or worse, even with guilt. There was nothing one of them should feel guilty. However, he knew that he would've felt this way if one of the others were lying here instead of him.

"Honey, you can open your eyes, it's okay." Was this Catherine? She sounded like she hadn't slept for days...

"Nobody's going to hurt you anymore, you are save and we just want to see your beautiful eyes again..." he heard Sarah speaking. She hated to see him like this. How could this bastard just have hurt him?

"I-I'm sorry... to weak..." he managed to say as suddenly a wave of nausea came over him. He was glad that he had already his eyes closed.

Greg heard someone taking a deep breath. Maybe Grissom?

"Greg, you're not weak..." Grissom spoke up to him. "You're one of the best CSI I have, and look at you, you even came back from the death... So just open your eyes, I promise, everything's going to be alright."

Greg didn't answer. Obviously, Nick had told him the thing with being a good CSI. If he wasn't in that pain, he would've smiled. Nick was his brother, and he was always so protective... Okay, _just try again and open your damn eyes, Sanders._

At first, everything was blurry. His eyelids fluttered several times before he finally managed to blink away the nausea and open his eyes for a gab. The first thing he saw was Nick's pale face. It was bandaged in a white cloth, probably to hide his head wound.

"Are you... are you okay?" he managed to ask and had to cough violently.

Immediately, Warrick rushed to the table next to Greg's bed and put a glass of water to his lips. Thankfully, he sipped two or three swallows. It seemed like he hadn't drunk for weeks as he felt the cool liquid running down his hoarse throat.

"Th-thanks..." he weakly said to Warrick.

"Don't mention it, buddy."

Expectantly, he looked back to Nick, who had sit there without giving an answer to his question. God, he needed to know if he was really injured... why was he sitting in a wheelchair anyway? Was he...? _No, please, I'd never forgive myself..._

"Greg, keep calm... I'm okay, I just have a concussion..." Damn it, why was he so selfless? He just woke up from the coma and was asking if _he _was okay? Who'd do that?

Greg let out a sigh of relief and looked around, in the eyes of his team mates. "I-I thought we'd never get out...Nick kept on motivating me that you are going to find us, but I didn't believe him... I'm.. I'm just so sorry for letting you down..."

One single tear rushed down Greg's face. He knew that his team just has every right to hate him now, especially Nick... He was leading their team member right into danger... how could he had act so carelessly?

"G, don't you dare to apologise!" Nick said loudly and squeezed his hand. "I'm supposed to protect you, and I didn't do a damn thing, I even didn't call for back-up. So I won't blame you if you don't want to speak with me anymore... or, I don't know, don't want to be my little brother anymore. I won't blame you, I promise..."

"Stop it!" He was interrupted by his friend's voice and was surprised of its loudness. He was terrified of what was coming next. Was he qitting their friendship? He would understand it, he had any right to...

"I'd never blame you, okay? And...you did a great job in there, I mean, I was obviously the weak one in there, Canham just told us anyway..."

"G, You. Are. Not. Weak. Got it?" Nick said. He was relieved that Greg didn't blame him, but he hated how he was thinking of himself. Greg was really so brave... He'd maybe safed his life.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he saw him nodding slightly.

"I-I'm so glad that we're out..." he said and tiredly rubbed his eyes. The nausea was starting to come back and he felt ill again.

"Sweetie, should I call the doctor and give you some pain killers? You look like you should rest anyway..." Catherine said gently and grabbed his other hand.

Greg nodded thankfully. Resting sounded like heaven right now.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaand cut :) Hehe, did you really think I'd let Greggo die? I hope you liked this chapter... it's probably the longest chapter I ever wrote... Just because I like you guys so much :) And I decided that the story just had to go on, at least for one or two more chapters. So I hope you keep on reading, and please leave me one of those awesome comments you gave me for the last chapter :)**

**Have an awesome week**

**Cupcake01**


End file.
